Hunters
by Sarpndo
Summary: USUK Bromance Alfred Foster Jones and Arthur Kirkland, brothers, and Supernatural Hunters. If you have a problem involving the supernatural, give them the call. "Episodes" (2-3 chapters) are based on reviews/PMs. Give me a location/monster/story and I'll give you the USUK hunters in all their dorkable glory. NOT BASED ON SUPERNATURAL
1. Intro

Alfred Foster Jones: 23, blonde, blue eyes, 6'0"(183cm), American

Arthur Kirkland: 28, blonde, green eyes, 5'10"(177.5cm), British

Supernatural Hunters

Have a problem involving the supernatural? Give them a call.

Location: Buffalo, New York

Experience: 8 years

Skills: assorted martical arts, all manner of weapons, knowledge of all things supernatural

Religion:

Alfred F. Jones: Agnostic

Arthur Kirkland: Catholic, or Protestant, God he doesn't know

Family: NA

* * *

**So...this is a new series I'm starting. AND I SWEAR THE ONLY RELATION TO SUPERNATURAL (the show) is that there are two brothers who hunt things. Any other similarites are completely coincidental and I apologize.**

**So, this is going to be written on request/idea because I will write "episodes" ~ 2-3 chapters (maybe four if they're long), of them going and defeating different supernatural beings. That's all it's going to be is a series of short stories.**

**If you want to see them do something, PM/review and give me a monster/location/story starter, and I'll write it.**

**I felt like doing this after reading an Angel!EnglandxDemon!America and realizing that the two of them are such dorks.**

**THIS IS A BROMANCE FIC! This is not Yaoi, this is not BOYXBOY. This is a collection of stories featuring America and England being the dorks they are, together and doing hunter stuff.**

**It's intended to be funny.**

**So, review, tell me what you think, You'll get more later. But, yeah. So, submit ideas. This is going to be a side for when I don't feel like writing other things.**

**Think of it as a TV show. (But NOT Supernatural - I don't even watch the show, okay?)**

**Also, if you have any questions for Alfred or Arthur, feel free to ask. ^^**

**Note about heights: They are NOT the canon heights. But I honestly don't care. Canonically America is 5'9.5"(177cm) and England is 5'9"(175cm), but, honestly, that's kinda short...I see all the men being a bit taller than canon, so, deal with my headcanon, please.**


	2. Episode 1 Trailer

**Episode 1: New Hampshire Moon**

* * *

Karina Martinez walked out of the country store, carrying several bags from another late night shopping spree. The sun had already set several hours ago, but she paid the darkness no mind. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, bathing everything in soft, silver light.

As she reached her car and unlocked the door, she heard a strange snuffling noise. Thinking it was a dog, she ignored it, but movement in her peripheral vision caused her to look up. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the nearly empty parking lot, she finished putting the bags in the trunk and shut it. The snuffling seemed louder and she thought she heard the sound of an animal moving toward her, but she could not see anything.

Shaking her head at her silliness, she walked around her car to the driver's door. She reached for the handle, but froze when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She spun around but saw nothing. She laughed to herself. "Karina, stop being stupid. There is nothing here. We're fine."

The feeling would not go away and as she opened the door, she felt a strangely warm breeze on her neck. She spun around and saw glowing red eyes staring at her above a gaping maw filled with razor teeth. She screamed but it was almost immediately silenced as her neck was snapped.

Marcus Lavell had lived in Waterville Valley for forty five years. Nothing unusual had ever happened. He had worked at the Jugtown Country Store for thirty five of those years. Nothing had ever been out of place or unusual. So, it was with great surprise that he heard a scream.

He ran out the door and saw a giant beast standing over the barely recognizable body of Karina. He knew her well, she came to the store weekly for a night shopping spree. He yelled at the creature, to try and scare it away, but it turned its head toward him, red eyes glinting in the moonlight. He froze and then turned to go back into the store to call someone, but the monster was too fast and beat him to it, ending his life in a swift motion.

The next morning, the Jugtown Country Store was found open, but empty, and Karina's Honda Civic was found unlocked and loaded, but uninhabited, and both Karina Martinez and Marcus Lavell were missing without a trace.

They were the third and fourth disappearances in the last three months.

* * *

**I am sure you guys can all guess what this one is. But, you know. ^^ Hope you enjoyed the "trailer".**

**Review with ideas, suggestions, questions, etc. Also, feel free to PM me! I love talking to people and I don't bite. I promise. ^^**


	3. New Hampshire Moon

**DRAMATIC INTRO:**

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Dramatic cutscenes of Alfred and Arthur, BEING AWESOME!**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

"Alfred, you git! Get up!"

The blonde man in question rolled over and blearily squinted at the clock. "Artie, it's five in the mornin'," he whined.

Arthur Kirkland burst into his partner's room. "Alfred ******* Jones. Get out of be right now!"

"Artie," Alfred whined. "You know that's not what it stands for."

"How many times have I told you it's 'Arthur,' not 'Artie'?"

Alfred groaned. "It's 5am, Arthur. Why do we have to be up?"

"I just got a report of a werewolf in New Hampshire."

Alfred shot out of bed. "A werewolf?"

Arthur grimaced. "Yes, Alfred. A werewolf."

"Awesome!" Alfred ran for the door, but was collared by Arthur. "Clothes, you git. I've already packed the equipment."

Alfred laughed. "Oh, right."

Arthur rolled his eyes and left the American to change. Alfred pulled on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, his boots, and then donned his vintage leather jacket, placing his glasses on his face. He ran out the door and hurried to the garage where Arthur was already waiting, cleaning the barrel of his shotgun.

"Are you ready?"

Alfred grinned. "Let's go kill us a werewolf!"

He made a run for the driver's side of the car but found it was locked. He spun around and looked at Arthur. Arthur smirked. "You know the rules. I always drive."

Alfred groaned. "Come on! Just this once, please, Artie."

Arthur frowned, eyes narrowing. "No. The last time I let you drive – only because I was injured, mind you – we nearly crashed four times, had a race with three bobbys and nearly died. No."

Alfred pouted, but acquiesced and went around to the other side. Arthur unlocked the doors and climbed into the car, after putting the shotgun into the back. Opening the door, Arthur backed out of the garaged and they started the eight hour drive to New Hampshire.

They turned off the main highway onto another highway that soon left civilization behind. Even though the sun was shining brightly, Alfred shivered. "No wonder they have werewolf problems. This is freakin' creepy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred, why are you even a hunter? You are terrified of everything."

"I'm a hero!"

Arthur shook his head and focused back on the road.

"So, how do you plan on finding the werewolf?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred, we have taken care of werewolves before. We go to the scene of the crime, ask around, and then set up a trap and kill the werewolf. You know it's not hard."

"Can I shoot it again?"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, because I am better at setting up the trap."

"And you're girlier and make better bait."

Arthur growled. "I am _not_ girlier!"

Alfred laughed. "Yeah ya are. And anyway, I'm the better shot."

Arthur shot him a glare and continued driving. Alfred fell silent, then flinched at something out the window.

"What is it now, Alfred?"

"I saw something."

"What?"

"Glowing red eyes?"

Arthur frowned. "Relax, Alfred. Werewolves only come out at night."

Alfred shook his head. "I wasn't seeing things, Arthur."

Arthur glanced at him and frowned. He was sincere.

"Alfred, I doubt it was a werewolf."

"Then what was it?"

"Very possibly a Ruber Oculis."

"Isn't that worse?"

Arthur nodded. "Dealing with a werewolf is relatively simple, but if there are loose spirits running around the area, then the problem will persist. Looks like we might have to do an exorcism as well."

Alfred groaned. "BUT THEY'RE SO BORING!"

"Put a lid on it, Alfred. You only think they are boring because you never bothered to learn how to perform one."

"It's all a load of mumbo-jumbly. It's lame."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "That _mumbo-jumbly_ has saved your lives more times than you can count."

"Not true! I can count up to a million."

Arthur rolled his eyes and returned his eyes to the road, deciding it was best to ignore his younger brother.

They finally caught a glimpse of civilization and came to a fork, labelled with a sign, "Waterville Valley". To the left there was a ski resort, and straight ahead was the town. Arthur kept driving and soon entered the town limits.

"Where are we meeting the contact?"

"Olde Waterville Pizza."

Alfred cheered. "Yes! Pizza! I'm starving!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We are not here to eat, Alfred."

"But I'm hungry!" whined Alfred.

Arthur shook his head. "You're paying out of _your_ pocket."

Alfred grumbled and turned to the window. "Do you even know where it is?"

"I looked it up this morning, Alfred."

They drove up the road and came to an intersection. Arthur was about to turn left, then cursed when he saw police blockades. He continued straight then followed the road and turned right, pulling into a small parking lot. The moment the car stopped, Alfred jumped out of the car. Arthur groaned and climbed out. "Alfred! You idiot! We don't even know who we're looking for!"

Alfred stopped at the door of the restaurant. "We can get food while we wait!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but followed the younger man into the restaurant. They got a booth and ordered, then sat and wait. Alfred was immediately occupied by his soda and Arthur tuned out his slurping and began to observe the people. It was not busy, most likely because it was midsummer, but there was a tenseness in the air. The people were afraid. He frowned. This problem had been going on far longer than he had expected. An exorcism was definitely in order.

Arthur noticed another man, sitting across the room observing him. He looked about 30, dark hair, dark eyes, and appeared to be about Alfred's height. Arthur frowned and waited for the other man to make the first move. After a few minutes the man stood up and walked towards their table.

"You aren't from around here," the man said, leaning against a nearby table.

Arthur shook his head.

"What are two New Yorkers doin' up here in the middle summer?"

"Visiting an old college friend," Arthur said calmly.

"Really? What's his name?"

"David."

"David Chandler?"

"Yes."

"Arthur Kirkland?"

"That is my name, yes," Arthur said slowly. The man grinned and stuck out a hand. "David Chandler. Pleasure to meet you."

Arthur shook the proffered hand. "Care to sit?" he asked.

The man nodded and slid in next to Alfred. "So, you're Arthur Kirkland, this must be Alfred F. Jones?"

Alfred nodded, taking a second from his soda to say, "Nice ta meetcha."

David laughed. "So, you gentlemen know why I called you here."

Arthur nodded.

"Let me give you a little more information."

Arthur smiled. "The more information you can give us, the better."

David nodded. "About three months ago, Lucas Jenson disappeared from his home on the edge of the town. There was no note, no sign of a struggle, nothing. Then, two weeks later, someone else, a woman named Daisy Carl disappeared from her home. A week later, a teenager named Alex Penn was found near the ski resort, bloodied and completely unaware of where he was or how he had gotten there."

Arthur opened his mouth to say something and David held up a hand. "Then, of course, just yesterday Karina Martinez and Marcus Lavell both disappeared, however, their disappearance was different – there was blood on the ground near Karina's car."

Alfred had long since ceased to drink the soda and both he and Arthur were watching David carefully.

David smiled. "I was there that night."

"Doing what?" interrupted Arthur.

David frowned. "Taking a walk."

Arthur raised an eyebrow but did not comment. "There was a huge beast that attacked Karina, who screamed. Marcus, who worked at the store came out to see what the matter was. He saw the beast, and turned to go back into the store, but the beast was far too fast and killed him as well."

"What happened to the bodies?"

"The beast ate them whole."

Alfred shivered.

Arthur glanced at him then looked back at David. "I am afraid Alfred and I ordered food, but after we finish, would you mind taking us to the residence of Mr. Jenson, and then to that of Ms. Carl?"

David nodded. "Of course."

The pizza came soon after that and Arthur closed his nose and tried not to think about the fat in the rather unappealing meal placed before him. Alfred dug right in and soon inhaled half the pizza. David watched with a mix of horror and fascination as the young man shoveled food into his mouth like it was the end of the world. After eating a piece, Arthur declared himself full and offered some to David. David declined and Alfred soon finished the pizza.

They cleaned up and followed David outside. "You have a car?" David asked.

Arthur nodded. "Excellent. Mind if I catch a ride?"

Arthur frowned. "It doesn't exactly have room for three people."

David nodded. "Alright. We can walk if you like. It's not far."

Arthur shook his head. "I would prefer to take the car."

David nodded. "Can you make room?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "I suppose."

Alfred grimaced. "Really, Arthur? Can I drive then? You're smaller than I am."

Arthur glared at him and Alfred fell silent. They climbed in, David sliding into the middle between Arthur and Alfred and Alfred leaned away from the other man, sitting as close to the door as he could. Arthur noticed this and frowned. Alfred was never this wary around people, even strangers. Filing it way for later thought, Arthur started the car. Following David's instructions they soon reached a small house, nestled away from the world, surrounded on almost all sides by trees.

They climbed out of the car and Alfred shivered. "This is creepy."

David glanced at Arthur in surprise and Arthur shook his head. Alfred was unexplainable, even to him.

They approached the door and David said, "We can go right in, it's not locked and nobody has claimed the property."

Arthur turned the handle and pushed open the door. Dust moved in small swirls as the door swung on its hinges and Alfred shivered, tensing as his eyes darted around the room. "Arthur," he said quietly. "Can I go wait in the car?"

Arthur turned and gave him a look. "Is the hero scared?"

"No! O-of course not, I just have a really bad feeling about this."

Arthur frowned. The fake bravado that was always present in his younger brother's eyes was absent, replaced with an anxious wariness. "No, Alfred, I need you to watch my back."

Alfred nodded. "Alright," he said as he pulled out his loaded pistol from within his pants.

Arthur frowned. Alfred was on edge, preparing for the hunt far earlier than usual. He glanced at David and saw him casually leaning against the door frame. Completely at ease. Come to think of it, in comparison to the rest of the town, he was incredibly calm and relaxed, not in the least bothered by the disappearance of four people or by the knowledge that a werewolf was prowling the area.

Arthur checked that his own pistol was still safely in its holster and began exploring the small house. Alfred followed close behind and Arthur could tell that he was checking everything, but always kept one eye on David who was following behind them at a leisurely pace. Arthur frowned. Alfred had always been good at reading people, though he denied it and rarely acted on it. The fact that he was responding to subconscious warnings was disturbing Arthur greatly. He feared that they might have already made a grave mistake.

They went out the back door and looked around. Arthur examined the porch and then began carefully examining the ground around the porch. Alfred made his way over to the tree line, carefully watching David and the shadows. "Arthur!"

* * *

******HUNTERS will return in a moment.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK! **

**((Sorry...I am having way too much fun with this))**


	4. New Hampshire Moon 2

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

_They went out the back door and looked around. Arthur examined the porch and then began carefully examining the ground around the porch. Alfred made his way over to the tree line, carefully watching David and the shadows. "Arthur!"_

Arthur turned and looked at Alfred. "What is it?"

"I found a sample."

Arthur hurried over to his partner and looked where Alfred was pointing. There was a small wisp of brown fur caught on a branch. "That'll help with the trap," Arthur said, smiling.

Alfred frowned. "It shouldn't be here," he said quietly.

Arthur looked at Alfred in surprise. He was not known for intelligent thought and the fact that he was so serious put Arthur even more on edge. He was only this serious when something was seriously wrong. Even during the hunt he often made jokes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's been three months since Mr. Jenson disappeared. There is no way that a sample like this would stick around that long." He was keeping his voice low, another oddity for the boisterous American.

Arthur nodded. "We're gonna take it anyway."

Alfred shrugged and stepped back to let Arthur collect the hair. He turned and looked at David who was leaning against the door frame on the porch. He smirked at Alfred, and Alfred narrowed his eyes, hating the man's aura. Although visibly there was nothing unusual, it had a nasty feel to it.

He had never told anyone – even Arthur – that he could see auras, and had no intention of ever telling anyone. He just let people believe that he was sometimes good at reading people. It was always good to be underestimated.

Arthur straightened and he and Alfred went back up to the porch.

"What did you find?"

Arthur showed David the sample. "What good will that do?"

"It will help prepare the trap we are going to use to catch the werewolf and make it more effective."

David smiled. "That's wonderful! Then we can get rid of that monster once and for all."

Arthur nodded. "Unfortunately, we have noticed traces of a Ruber Oculis."

Arthur noticed David's eyes narrow imperceptibly in irritation, then his eyes widened. "What's that?"

"It's Latin. It translates to _red eyes_. It is a spirit that possesses humans and forces them to transform into what society knows as a werewolf."

David nodded. "Yikes. How would you know if someone was possessed by one of those things?"

Arthur shrugged. "You don't. You can't get rid of it either."

"Really?"

"Yes. Unless it chooses to leave, the only way to get rid of the Ruber Oculis is to shoot the possessed human while in lupine form."

"How would you get rid of a loose spirit?"

"An exorcism."

Arthur swore he saw David flinch, but it might have just been his imagination. "How do you do that?"

"It's a long, two day process."

Alfred groaned. "It is literally the most boring thing ever."

David laughed. "I supposed you would rather shoot monsters than exorcise ghosts?"

Alfred nodded. "I hate ghosts. Monsters are easy, you see them, you kill them. Ghosts are everywhere and they are _creepy_."

Arthur looked at Alfred carefully, noticing that, although he seemed to have returned to his normal self, he was still tense and on high alert. He turned to David. "Let's go to Ms. Carl's house, please."

David nodded. "Certainly."

They climbed back into the car and drove to another small neighborhood and pulled up in front of another small house. "Just a warning, Miss Carl's brother lives here and he is not too friendly."

Arthur nodded. "If he'll let us in, great. If not, we will go visit Mr. Penn a little earlier."

David nodded. They climbed out of the door and approached the house. Arthur knocked and the door opened to reveal a middle-aged man, probably in his forties with blond hair streaked with white. He held a cigarette. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Arthur presented an FBI identification card. "I am Arthur Kirkland and this is my partner, Alfred Jones." Alfred pulled out his card and held it up. "We are investigating the recent disappearances. I understand that Ms. Daisy Carl used to live here?"

The man scowled. "Yeah." Then he looked past Arthur and saw David. His whole body stiffened and Arthur frowned. "Is there something the matter?"

"Yes," he said coldly. "That man had better get off of my property right now before I shoot him."

Arthur turned to David. "It seems you are not welcome here."

David shrugged. "I'll be in the car."

He left and the man relaxed, but only slightly. "May we come in?" asked Arthur, turning back to the man.

"I suppose."

"Are you Ms. Carl's brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we look around?"

The man shrugged. "I suppose."

Arthur began walking around, examining the building for any tell-tale signs of struggle but could see none. He returned to the room to find Alfred talking to the man.

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Christopher Carl."

"Nice to meet you Chris, you don't mind if I call you Chris, do you?"

Christopher shook his head.

"So, did you live here when Daisy disappeared?"

"No. I moved in when someone contacted me and told me that she had vanished without a trace."

"Do you have any idea why she did?"

"No."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"What do you mean?"

"Vampires, werewolves, demons, spirits, etc."

"No."

Alfred smiled. "I am sorry for your loss, but we will find who took your sister."

"Can you bring her back?"

Alfred shook his head. "It is highly unlikely. Based on what we have found so far it is very unlikely that Daisy is still alive. I am very sorry."

Christopher nodded, then looked up as Arthur entered the room. "Pardon the interruption, but is it alright if I take a look out the backdoor?"

Christopher nodded. "Yes, yes, whatever you need."

Arthur nodded in thanks and left.

Alfred leaned forward. "So, what is your problem with David Chandler?"

Christopher scowled and looked away.

Alfred sighed. "Come on, dude. I don't like him either. To tell you the truth, even though he's our contact and Arthur trusts him, I don't. If I had my say, we'd throw 'im behind bars."

Christopher looked back at Alfred. "Promise you won't tell a soul?"

Alfred nodded. "I swear this conversation will never leave this room."

Christopher looked around and then leaned in. "He's not normal."

"What do you mean?"

"If I believe in the supernatural, I'd say he was a wizard, or something like that, but, I don't and so all I can say is that he is a psycho."

"Why do you say that?"

"He tried dating my sister."

Alfred nodded.

"When she made it clear that she was not interested, he would not stop following her. She began to fear for her life. She called me and I came up."

"Where do you live?"

"Boston."

Alfred nodded.

"I came up and he stopped, but I could tell that he was still bothering her when I wasn't around. I confronted him and he stopped, and I left. A month later I got a call that told me my sister had disappeared."

Alfred frowned. He glanced out the window. "If I were you, Chris, I would leave right now, leave this town and go back home."

"What about David, and Daisy's house."

"Arthur and I will take care of it. Leave now. If what you say is true, you are very likely in danger. Leave now while there is still daylight. You need to get out of here. The moment we leave I want you gone. When darkness comes, make sure you are in the middle of civilization."

Christopher nodded. "Alright."

Alfred leaned back and smiled. "Good Luck." He stood as Arthur walked back into the room. "Did you find anything?"

Arthur shook his head. Christopher stood and extended a hand. "Thank you for visiting, gentlemen."

Arthur shook his hand. "Thank you for being so willing to cooperate."

Alfred grinned and slapped Christopher on the back, causing him to stumble forward. "It was nice talkin' to ya, dude."

Christopher smiled and took them to the door and saw them off. As Alfred climbed into the car with Arthur and David, he gave a final wave to Christopher, hoping he was doing the right thing.

David looked at Alfred. "What's the matter, Alfred? You seem rather quiet."

Alfred looked at him, startled. "No, I'm fine."

Arthur smiled. "Well, Alfred, what did you and Christopher talk about?"

Alfred sniggered. "Nothing you want to hear about."

"Alfred," Arthur said warningly.

"He's a bachelor! What can I say? We talked about girls. Apparently there's a decent place to pick up _girls_, if you know what I mean, just down the road a ways."

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Alfred, that is absolutely revolting."

Alfred shrugged. "Hey, you asked."

Even David had a look of disgust on his face. "Do you gentlemen not have any girlfriends?"

Arthur scoffed. Alfred chuckled. "No. Arthur has no luck with women, and in our line of work it's safer to not have any close relationships."

David's look of disgust changed to one of curiosity. "Do you ever, you know, with each other?"

Arthur nearly drove off the edge of the road.

"You mean, like," Alfred made a hand motion, "with my older brother?" David nodded.

Alfred gagged. "EW! Why in _hell_ would I ever have sex with him? He's old and gross and lame. And my brother."

Arthur scoffed. "Hell, even if you wanted to have sex with me I wouldn't have sex with you. I'm straight anyway!"

Alfred sniggered. "Sure you're straight, Artie."

'Artie' turned scarlet and focused back on the road. Following David's direction they reached the house of Alex Penn.

Alex Penn was younger than expected, only fourteen, as they found out from his mother, who let them into the house. "May we see Alex?"

His mother, Maria Penn sighed. "I suppose. Only one of you though. He has been very on edge ever since the_ incident_."

Arthur nodded. "Alfred, go talk to him, please."

Alfred nodded and Maria led him further into the house. She stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Alex, there is someone to see you."

"Is it another doctor, mom? I don't want to see any more doctors."

Maria glanced at Alfred. He shook his head. "I am here to help, but I'm not a doctor."

Maria nodded. "Honey, it's not a doctor. It's a -" She looked at Alfred who gave her a reassuring smile. "It's a friend."

"I suppose they can come in."

Maria grabbed the handle. "Please be gentle, Mr. Jones."

"Alfred, if you please, and I will be."

"Thank you, Alfred."

He grinned and stepped through the door. The door shut and he looked around the darkened room. "Can I turn on the light, Alex? I can't see very well in the dark."

"I guess," came the quite response.

Alfred flipped the switch and walked over to the bed where Alex was curled up under the covers. "Hey, Alex. Will you come out so I can talk to you?"

A head slowly emerged from the covers and Alfred's eyes widened before he got his surprise under control. Alex was thin, gaunt, and had a haunted look to his eyes. He gripped the covers tightly, trying to control his anger, directed at David who he firmly believed was the cause of all of this. Alex flinched. Alfred noticed and forced himself to relax. "Sorry, Alex. I just can't believe someone would do this to you."

"Who are you?"

Alfred smiled. "Alfred F. Jones, and I'm here to help you."

"How?" asked Alex, warily.

Alfred smiled reassuringly. "I want you to tell me what happened about two months ago."

Alex stiffened. "You mean when I had my episode?"

"If you want to call it that, yes."

"What would you call it?"

"Had anything like that ever happened before?"

"A week before, and two weeks before."

"And what happened?"

"Well, I don't remember."

"What happened before?"

"I went to bed."

"What happened after?"

"Well, the first two times I woke up normally, in my bed, but was surprisingly not hungry, and I was wearing a different pair of pajamas than when I went to bed."

"And the third time?"

"You know, I woke up in the forest, covered in blood."

"Your own?"

Alex shook his head.

"Alex, I believe you have been possessed."

* * *

**HUNTERS will return in a moment.  
**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**


	5. New Hampshire Moon 3

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

_"__Alex, I believe you have been possessed."_

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Possessed?"

"Yes. Me and my partner, who's in the other room with your mom, are in the business of dealing with the supernatural."

"Like vampires?"

Alfred nodded. "Exactly like vampires, and werewolves, and evil spirits that possess people and make them do terrible, unusual things."

Alex nodded. "Okay...so you think I am possessed by an evil spirit."

Alfred held up a hand. "Were, were possessed by an evil spirit. I believe that because you woke up in the forest, covered in blood, that the spirit left you, for one reason or another, and didn't finish the job of cleaning you up."

"So, possession makes me forget what happened."

"Yes. There are ways to recover the memories, but they are sure to be unpleasant, so you probably don't want to deal with that."

Alex nodded.

"Do you know whose blood you were covered in?"

Alex nodded. "They did some tests and found that it was actually the blood of an animal."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's interesting."

"Why did you assume it was a person's blood?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nothing to worry about, Alex. You are fine, you are safe, and I doubt that the spirit will possess you again."

"Is there a way to make sure that it doesn't?"

Alfred nodded. "Of course. Let me get my partner, Arthur in here, and we can take care of it. I do have one more question."

"What?"

"Do you have any recollection of doing anything or going anywhere that might have created a pathway for the spirit to possess you?"

Alex frowned. "Well, a couple of weeks before the first incident, I went, on a dare, into the darkest part of the forest."

Alfred pulled out his phone. "Can you show me where on a map?"

Alex nodded. Alfred pulled up a map of the area and showed it to Alex. Alex marked the spot with his finger and Alfred frowned. "Interesting. Is there anyone who lives near there?"

"Only Mr. Chandler."

"Do you know Mr. Chandler?"

Alex shrugged. "I know he's a bit eccentric, and rather rich. He moved in a few years ago. He's spoken at the high school before. Why?"

Alfred shook his head. "Nothing, just curious. Well, thank you, Alex. Stay right here and I'll go get Arthur and we can get you protected."

"Don't tell my mom, please. She doesn't really believe in any of that witchy stuff."

Alfred laughed. "We aren't witches. But, I do understand."

Alex nodded. "Thanks."

Alfred stood and walked to the door. He opened it and stuck his head out. "ARTHUR!"

* * *

Arthur took a sip of the tea that Maria had been kind enough to prepare. "Is your husband at work, Mrs. Penn?"

Maria shook her head. "No, he left when Alex was four. The poor boy has never known his father."

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, you are quite alright, Mr. Kirkland."

"So, Alex Penn. Would you like to tell us what's going on with him?"

Maria sighed. "He keeps having these fits. He complains of changing clothes in the middle of the night, and then he showed up in the forest, covered in animal blood. He claims he doesn't remember anything, but he's terrified of going outside now."

Arthur nodded. "I understand. "Do you believe in God, Ms. Penn?"

Maria laughed bitterly. "God? No, I don't believe in God. If there was a God, He wouldn't let me go through all this pain."

Arthur nodded. "Very well. This tea is quite excellent, Ms. Penn. Did you make it yourself?"

She laughed. "No, I am afraid not. It's a nice mix I can get for pretty cheap from the Country Store."

Arthur nodded. "I shall have to stop by and get me some. It is quite delightful."

She smiled. "You are not American, are you, Mr. Kirkland?"

He shook his head. "I am a citizen, but I was born and raised in London."

"How do you know Mr. Jones?"

Arthur laughed. "We are actually brothers."

"You have different last names."

"Yes. Our parents, met in Britain, when our father was on a study abroad from America. They got married, but shortly after Alfred was born, our father decided that he had had enough and left, taking Alfred with him. It was only after the death of our mother about twelve years ago, that I moved to the US and in with Alfred and our father. Our father died in a car accident a year later. Although underage, instead of going to an orphanage, we were taken in by neighbors and raised."

"How very troubling!"

Arthur shrugged. "We get along."

"What do you do now?"

"We work for the FBI. I always wanted to be a cop, and Alfred has a strange obsession with being a 'hero' so, we joined the FBI."

"How long have you been working there?"

"Five years."

"How do you like it?"

Arthur smiled. "I like it quite a bit, thank you, ma'am."

"ARTHUR!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, but, it seems I am wanted. Would you mind showing me to Alex's room, Ms. Penn?"

Maria nodded and stood. She looked at David. "I hope you don't mind being left on your own for a moment."

David shook his head. "Of course not."

She smiled and led Arthur to Alex's room. Alfred was standing at the door and grinned at Arthur. "Alex wants to meet you."

Maria frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Feel free to ask himself, I need to talk to Arthur for a moment anyway."

Maria stepped through the door and Alfred pulled Arthur close. "He has definitely been possessed. He seems to have ejected the Oculis himself, but wants a guarantee that he won't be possessed again."

Arthur nodded. "That's a simple matter of creating a sigil on him."

Alfred grinned. "Knew it!"

Maria came back out. "I suppose you can talk to him for a moment. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will return to Mr. Chandler."

Arthur nodded and Alfred forced a smile. They went back into Alex's room. Alfred leaned in. "Make it quick, I don't trust David."

Arthur nodded, deciding not to question Alfred and walked over to Alex. "Hello, Alex. My name is Arthur."

"Are you going to make it so I will never get possessed again?"

Arthur nodded. "As a warning, it might hurt just a bit, but the pain will fade almost immediately."

"Will it leave a permanent mark?"

"Do you want that?"

Alex shook his head.

"Then no."

Alex nodded. Alfred grinned. He loved watching Arthur do magic like this. Arthur closed his eyes and began to focus his qi. Taking a deep breath, he drew a small pentagram with his finger, leaving a golden image in the air. Alex watched in shock and Alfred grinned, loving the way that Arthur's aura glowed when he did magic. Placing his hand over the floating symbol, he pushed it forward until he pressed it to Alex's shoulder. Alex gasped in pain and gritted his teeth and Alfred had to give the kid some credit. Having a sigil burned onto your soul hurt like hell.

The light faded and Arthur stepped back. "There you go, kid."

Alex pulled down the collar of his shirt and examined his shoulder. "There's no mark!"

"Of course not. And, anyway, the mark is actually on your soul. The permanent mark is only for looks. See?" Arthur pulled down the collar of Alfred's shirt and showed Alex the mark.

"Why do you have it visible?"

Alfred shrugged. "It makes it more visible to people who would otherwise try and possess you. In our line of work, it's helpful."

Alex nodded. "Alright. Thanks, guys."

Alfred grinned. "No problem. Come on, Arthur, let's go back. Alex, you want to show us the way back?"

Alex nodded and led them back to the room where David was talking to Maria. Knowing that Alfred's distrust was probably well-placed, Arthur did a quick magical survey, checking that nothing had been done in their absence. Nothing had been, though David flinched slightly when his search reached him. Arthur frowned slightly, but turned it back to a smile when he, Alfred, and David bid farewell to Maria and Alex.

"Do you know where a good hotel is, David?"

"You can come stay at my place, if you like."

Alfred stiffened and, noticing this, Arthur shook his head. "Thank you, but no. In our line of work it is safer for us to avoid staying at client houses. No offense to you, of course."

David nodded. "Very well. There are several privately owned establishments in the area."

"Chains?"

"There is a Best Western just up the road."

"That would be excellent. Take us there, please. Do you need a ride to your home?"

"No, I can walk. Thank you, though."

Arthur nodded and followed David's directions to the inn. They parked and all climbed out. Shaking hands with David, they bid him farewell and promised to meet him in the morning. Grabbing their suitcase and the minimum necessary equipment, they got a room and were soon settled inside, angelica, mistletoe, and juniper hung at every entrance and a ring of salt had been placed around the room.

Alfred flopped back onto one of the twin beds in the room. "Finally! Sleep!"

"Not yet, you git. Why don't you trust David?"

"He's a warlock."

"How do you know?"

"Chris doesn't believe in magic or the supernatural, but thought he was a wizard, he didn't like the sound of an exorcism being performed in this town, and Alex became possessed after spending the night in the forest, _near where David lives_, and near where _I _saw the Ruber Oculis."

"Is that all? That is just speculation on the part of non-experts."

"He had a grudge against Daisy Carl."

"How do you know?"

"Can't tell."

"Alfred," warned Arthur.

"I promised."

Arthur groaned. "You should know we don't make promises like that!"

"Nobody is going to be hurt by me keeping that secret."

Arthur groaned and flopped onto the other bed. "Alfred, you can't just judge someone based on the distrust or suspicions of others."

"I don't trust him, myself!"

"Alfred -"

"Arthur, have I _ever_ been wrong about this kind of stuff?"

Arthur sighed. "No, but-"

"Then trust me, please Arthur?"

Arthur sighed. "Alfred-"

"Arthur, please?"

Arthur looked at the younger man and sighed. His little brother had always been good at getting his way."

He shook his head. "Alright, fine. Tell me your theory."

"David Chandler moved into the town a few years ago. He's rich, eccentric, and lives alone in the forest, well outside the town. He is a warlock and summoned the Ruber Oculis in order to have some fun and punish Daisy Carl. He tested it on old man Jenson, and used Alex Penn as a convenient vessel. However, it was ejected from Alex after some part of him resisted and attacked an animal instead of a person. He found another vessel, perhaps as revenge against them, and then called us to get rid of it."

"That's a rather far-fetched theory, Alfred."

"Is it, though?"

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, I just don't know."

"Did you check him?"

"What do you mean?"

"You did a magical check to make sure that nothing had happened to Maria while we were gone, but did you actually check David?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Well, you should, and then we can make decision."

"If he is a warlock, he will know exactly what is going on and won't let us get away, alive."

"So, don't do it immediately. I think we should catch the werewolf, and then get him."

"If another innocent person has been possessed, it is very unlikely that we will be able to save them."

"Arthur, trust me, please?"

Arthur sighed. "Very well. Goodnight, Alfred."

"Night, Artie."

Arthur huffed and crawled under the covers, and soon fell asleep. Alfred stared at the ceiling. Alex's aura, although he was no longer possessed, had had a small red outline, a glowing color that matched the eyes of a Ruber Oculis. David's had the same thing, though much thicker and brighter. Alfred believed that David had lost control of the Ruber Oculis and had become possessed. The eyes he had seen probably belonged to David. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**HUNTERS will return in a moment.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**


	6. New Hampshire Moon 4

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

"Time to go, Alfred!"

Alfred rolled out of bed, and helped Arthur clean up the protective herbs. Packing their bags, they grabbed a quick breakfast, checked out and drove back to the pizza place. Instead of going in however, much to Alfred's disappointment, they simply picked up David. He gave Alfred a curious look since Alfred was moping. "Did you not eat breakfast?"

Arthur grimaced. "We did-"

"But we're missing out on pizza!" moaned Alfred.

"Is he ever not hungry?" asked David.

Arthur shook his head. "Never."

"Where do you want to go now?"

"Can you take us to where Alex was found?"

David nodded. "Certainly."

They drove out of the main town and out into the forest a ways before David told them to pull over. Before getting out, Alfred opened the glove box and offered a small bag to David. "Here, for protection."

"What's in it?"

"Juniper, Angelica, Mistletoe, Bay leaves, and Salt, and the bag has been cured in Sandalwood oil and an infusion of salt and Broomtops."

"No thank you."

Alfred shot Arthur a look and shrugged. "If you wish." He placed the bag back into the glove box and climbed out of the car. Arthur also went outside and David followed. Arthur opened the trunk and pulled out a large box. Opening it, he pulled out a shotgun and a pouch filled with ammunition. Alfred pulled out a cross-bow and handed it to Arthur, along with a quiver, then pulled out another shotgun, slung it over his shoulder and pulled out a rifle, and another pouch filled with ammunition.

Closing the box, Arthur replaced it and pulled out another box. This one was filled with various knives and other, non-firing weapons. Grabbing several each, they closed the box again and replaced it. Finally, Alfred pulled out a long, wooden box. David raised an eyebrow. "What kind of wood is that?" he asked as Alfred slowly opened the box.

Arthur smiled. "Ash. It's protective in nature, and inside is something very special."

Alfred removed the lid and slowly pulled out a sheathed sword. His blue eyes lit up in awe and eagerness.

"Alfred, close the box, put the sword on your waist and let's get going."

Alfred blinked and nodded, wrapping the belt that held the scabbard around his waist. He closed the box and replaced it inside the trunk and Arthur closed and locked the trunk. "So, David, where exactly was Alex found?"

"Right this way." David began walking into the forest. Exchanging glances, Arthur and Alfred followed him. The sun soon disappeared behind the thick canopy of leaves. There was no clear trail and both men were on their guard. Arthur kept an eye on Alfred and one on the trail and noticed that Alfred was watching David very carefully. The farther they went, the tenser Alfred became. They finally stopped. David turned and faced them. "Right here is where he was found." Arthur nodded and began to examine the area. Alfred also began to explore, and soon, David had stepped back into the shadows and they had almost forgotten he was there.

Suddenly, Alfred felt a cold chill, as though something had passed through him and he felt the sigil burn. He gasped slightly, but shook his head when Arthur looked at him. Soon after, Arthur felt the same thing. They looked at each other, then looked around for David. Alfred gave Arthur a meaningful glance then yelled, "Look out!" and fired his pistol over Arthur's head.

There was a roar of pain and a werewolf stumbled toward them, blood pouring from a shoulder wound. Alfred cursed and fired another round. This one was a straight shot to the heart. The beast froze and then dropped. Arthur stood up, dusting himself off, having dropped and rolled at Alfred's shout.

Arthur started to approach the creature but Alfred said, "Wait." There was a flash of red light and when the light cleared, David was standing in front of them, holding his shoulder and completely naked.

Arthur stared at him in shock. "Y-you should be dead. Alfred shot your heart."

"Yes, he got rid of the Ruber Oculis for me, thank you, dear boy."

Alfred shot a triumphant look at Arthur. "Told you he was a warlock!"

David nodded his head in Alfred's direction. "Smart boy. How did you know?"

"I never trusted you and I just added all the evidence together."

David raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. You are cleverer than I gave you credit for."

Alfred grinned. "Thanks."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alright, Alfred, you were right. Now how do you suggest we deal with him?"

Alfred shrugged. "No idea. I thought he would die when we killed the werewolf."

David laughed. "You are clever. You figured out that I was possessed as well. You must tell me your secret."

"No."

David looked offended. "Oh come now, dear boy. It won't do any harm."

Alfred glared at him and raised his gun. David chuckled and waved his hand. Alfred flinched but held onto the gun.

David raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Not bad, boy."

Arthur growled. "Leave him alone."

David chuckled. "What a protective older brother. One question, one of you was intended to be possessed. How did you not?"

Arthur chuckled. "We know the rules. We each have a sigil burned into our souls."

"They are quite strong. Who did them?"

"Our teacher."

"Who?"

"Our neighbor. The one who took us in after we became orphans."

"So the story was true?"

"Yes, except for the FBI part. We have been hunters on our own for eight years. We received training for five years before that."

David raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. It definitely shows. But, have you ever fought a warlock?"

He snapped and Alfred gasped, dropping his pistol. Arthur looked at him concerned and saw him cradling his hand. "Alfred! Are you alright?"

Alfred gritted his teeth. "Fine."

"He'll be fine. Just gave him a shock, though, I wouldn't pick it up again if I were you."

Alfred straightened and glared at him. He shifted the shotgun from his back and aimed it. He gasped again, and gritted his teeth and took aim. David shook his head. "Foolish boy." Alfred cried out in pain and dropped the shotgun. Arthur growled and pulled out his own pistol and dropped it as David turned an eye to him. "You really should stop trying to shoot me, both of you."

Arthur aimed his shotgun and dropped it as he received another shock. He pulled out his crossbow and pulled out a bolt as he glanced at Alfred. David followed his eyes and snapped his fingers, causing Alfred to drop his rifle. David turned and caught the fired bolt and forced Arthur to drop the crossbow. He frowned. "I am tired of this play." He raised a hand and pointed at Arthur, black tendrils flying from his finger. The tendrils wrapped around Arthur and he cried out as the tendrils burned his skin.

Alfred growled and drew the sword. David turned back to him and snapped. Alfred grinned. "Nice try, but this is a special sword."

David frowned. "It's been enchanted, but, you won't be able to fight me anyway." He pointed his finger at Alfred and more black tendrils flew towards him. Alfred swung the sword and sliced the tendrils in two, causing them to disappear.

David frowned. "That should not be possible."

Alfred grinned and began walking toward David. David's eyes narrowed. "You really think you can beat me with a simple sword, boy?"

Alfred laughed, eyes glowing with a fierce joy. "This is anything but a simple sword."

Arthur watched with bated breath as Alfred attacked David. The sword was special, it was true, and Alfred wielded it with an astonishing skill, considering its origin.

David formed and threw a fireball at Alfred, but Alfred swung the sword and cut the ball in half. David stared in shock at Alfred. Alfred grinned. He swung the sword and David quickly summoned a sword made of darkness to stop the attack. He stopped it, just barely, and trembled under the force of Alfred's blow.

Alfred laughed and disengaged, swinging the sword again, each time aiming for David's head. David desperately tried to keep up with Alfred's swings, but anyone could see that the sheer force with which Alfred swung was quickly exhausting the older man. David stumbled back and dissolved the sword. He ran and picked up Arthur to use as a shield. Arthur was unable to struggle.

Alfred paused and watched them both impassively, eyes glinting, a feral grin on his face. David was clearly terrified and Arthur almost laughed. "I'll turn myself in and I won't do anymore magic! Just please don't kill me!"

Arthur laughed. "David, it is far too late for that. Do you know what sword that is?"

David shook his head, still holding Arthur between himself and Alfred.

"It is the sword Tyrfing of Svafrlmai, forged by the dwarves Dvalinn and Durin under duress and cursed to taste the blood of man each time it is drawn. Having done it's three dastardly deeds, it disappeared into legend until it was given to Alfred, descendent and heir of Angantyr, the last wielder of Tyrfing."

"Then why aren't we both dead yet?"

Arthur smirked. "Alfred has a surprising amount of control over the blood-lust induced by the sword. As of yet, he has never harmed or killed someone he didn't intend. So, I am safe, but you are not."

Arthur knew, though, watching Alfred, that the longer they stood at this impasse, the harder it would be for Alfred to resist. His eyes were alight with the lust the Norse used to call Berserk, and Arthur could tell that Alfred was beginning to slip. He cursed the bonds that held him motionless and decided that the only thing he could do was to try and make David let go of him. So, chanting a few words under his voice, he set David's hands on fire.

David cried out in pain and dropped Arthur, who fell to the ground, limp as a doll. Instantly, Alfred had leapt over Arthur and beheaded David who fell to the ground and dissolved into black ash that was quickly scattered. The black bonds holding Arthur dissolved and Arthur stood up, rubbing the burns. He noticed Alfred standing still, shaking, and he walked over to his little brother, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Alfred, you can put away Tyrfing now."

Alfred blinked, shook his head, then looked at Arthur. "Did we do it?"

"Put up the sword, Alfred."

Alfred hesitated for a moment, then sheathed the sword. He instantly stumbled a bit, suddenly exhausted. He laughed. "Aren't we mess?"

"When are we not?"

Alfred laughed and looked around. "Did we do it?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes. David is dead. As all warlocks, he dissolved upon death, being nothing but a vessel for dark spirits. Along with him, all his magic is gone. So, in a way, we already performed the exorcism."

Alfred sighed in relief. "So we can go home?"

Arthur nodded. "Yes, we can."

Alfred smiled and together they gathered their weapons and hobbled back to the car. Putting the weapons away in the trunk, they climbed in and drove back home.

As they left the boundaries of Waterville Valley, Alfred sighed. "Well, somebody'll come up with some explanation for David's disappearance."

"They always do."

They looked at each other and Alfred grinned, Arthur returning a smile. "Nice job, dude."

"The same to you, Alfred. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

"You gave me the distraction required to kill David. You make a great side-kick."

With the practice of many years, Alfred dodged the smack that Arthur aimed at his head. Laughing, Alfred turned on the radio and they listened to classic eighties for the rest of the eight-hour drive home.

* * *

**DRAMATIC OUTRO:**

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Credits:**

**Characters: Himaruya, Sarpndo**

**Writer: Sarpndo**

**Plot: Sarpndo**

**All Characters are fictional and any similarities to people or events is entirely coincidental.**

**All Places, though real, are used only for storytelling and no offense is meant for any use of their name.**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

**Hehe, as you can tell, I had way too much fun with this.  
**

**So, couple of notes. The _Ruber Oculis_ is Latin for "Red Eyes" which is based on the Haitian folklore about werewolves (look up Haitian jé-rouges).  
**

"In Haitian folklore, werewolf spirits known locally as _Jé-rouge_ (red eyes) can possess the bodies of unwitting persons and nightly transform them into cannibalistic lupine creatures..."Many Haitians believe that je-rouges, cannibal werewolf-like monsters or evil spirits that inhabit people during the night, trick mothers into giving up their children by waking them at night and asking if they can take the child. Sleepy mothers may answer yes or no. Je-rouges spread this curse like vampires by injecting it into unsuspecting human targets through fangs." _Source: fuckyeahafricanmythology . tumblr post / 29685746014 / in-haitian-folklore-werewolf-spirits-known._

**Also, warlocks are usually evil, male witches, which means that their focus of magic is different ~ They practice the dark arts.**

**A sigil (if you don't know) is a sign, usually of a pentagram, intended to mark someone or provide protection for them. (see Wikipedia for more)**

**Qi is similar to the idea of mana. "_Qi_ is frequently translated as "life energy", "life force", or "energy flow". (see Wikipedia for more)**

**Silver Bullets, now, I know that this isn't explicitly mentioned, but I think I should mention it anyway. Legends say that only silver bullets can kill werewolves, but by my research I found that this is actually a very recent addition. As such, there is no clear reason _why_ they work. So, I did some digging and found a marvelous article on silver bullets. (www . hurog books / silver / silverbullets . shtml) Basically silver bullets are super hard, and most legends say that werewolves have thicker pelts and skeletons than normal humans or wolves. Thus, what silver bullets effectively do is punch a hole straight through anything normal, but since werewolves aren't normal, the silver bullets effectively act as normal bullets. So, there you go. Mystery solved.**

**The herbs used are all listed as protective, magical herbs. (www . earthwitchery . com herbsp - z . html) (www . pookapages Gruenwold / Magical % 20 Herbs . htm) (www . dragonoak Magical - Wood - Properties . html)**

**Finally, Alfred's sword Tyrfing. Now, this was an interesting choice. I thought about giving him Excalibur but decided that that was a bit too cliche for my taste. So, I went digging for magical swords and found this interesting one which was a Norse Tale about a lot of really bad stuff happening. So, basically, the legend goes like this:**

Svafrlmai, King of Gardariki, wanted a sword, so he went and coerced Dvalinn and Durin, two dwarves known for their great swordmaking skills. He told them to make the sword to never need sharpening, but be extremely sharp, and enchanted so it would never miss a target, and of course, it had to have a golden hilt. The unhappy dwarves made the sword and called it Tyrfing. However they cursed it so that every time it was drawn, a man must die, that three great evils would come from it's use, and that Svafrlmai would be killed by the very sword he wielded. Svafrlmai was killed, by a man named Arngrim who took the sword and Svafrlami's daughter Eyfura. They had twelve sons. Eyfura gave the eldest, Angantyr the sword Tyrfing. Angantyr and another man wished to marry the same woman, and so fought, until both died. Svava, the wife of Angantyr, gave birth to a very boyish daughter named Hervor who reclaimed Tyrfing from her father's grave. She visited a man named Gudmund and, due to another man's curiousity killed that man because he drew the sword. She married Hofund, Gudmund's son, and they had two sons: Angantyr and Heidrek. Heidrek was given Tyrfing and, in a fit of anger one day killed Angantyr. Thus, the first evil deed was done. He was given advice by his father, but ignored it. He became a captain of Vikings, and married a woman named Helga, daughter of Harold. They had a son named Angantyr. Helga's brother, the same age as Angantyr was named Halfdan. Heidrek killed Halfdan and Harold, and took over the land. This was the second evil deed. Lotta stuff happened and there was a man named Gestumblindi. He had to go see the king, and was scared. Odin took his place. After giving Heidrek several riddles, Odin asked him a riddle that could never be answer. Heidrek was angry and drew the sword. Odin turned into a falcon and told Heidrek that he would die by the hand of the lowest of his servants. Nine captured servants killed him with Tyrfing and thus the third deed was done. Some people say the curse lifted, and others say it did not. The sword passed to Angantyr, son of Heidrek.

**Lot of other stuff happened, but it eventually ended in another war, though Angantyr survived, and it is from this Angantyr that Alfred is descended, and from whom he rightfully inherits it.**

**For a more detailed story go to (oaks . nvg nori . html).**

**Anyway, that's everything. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, the links probably failed. So, go here to my DeviantArt if you want to check out the links. (I think the link is on my profile)**


	7. Episode 2 Trailer

**Episode 2: To Be A Child ****_(The Plot Thief)_**

* * *

Krista Daniels relaxed as she watched Samuel and James Land playing with each other. The seven-year-old twins were laughing and playing on the play-structure in the midsummer evening warmth. Their parents were on date for their fifth wedding anniversary and she was babysitting. As she watched them, a strange feeling of comfortable warmth began to spread through her, and she swore she heard singing. She tried to focus on the boys, but her eyes began to close and soon her breathing slowed.

She didn't see the bright lights that coaxed the two children away from the play-structure and onto the grass.

She didn't see the brilliant flash that took the two boys away from this world.

And she didn't see the sudden appearance of a ring of mushrooms in the grass.

She only woke up and saw that the boys were gone.

* * *

**Look forward to the next episode, I hope you all are enjoying. Please review!**

**Thanks to ****_The Plot Thief_**** for their suggestion which created this episode.**


	8. To Be A Child

**DRAMATIC INTRO:**

THEME MUSIC!

Dramatic cutscenes of Alfred and Arthur, BEING AWESOME!

HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...

* * *

Arthur took a sip of his Earl Grey as he browsed through the newspaper. Nothing unusual ever happened, as usual, and he was just about to set aside the paper in favor of one of his novels when a small article caught his eye. "Alyssa James, age 8, missing."

Curious, he looked closer.

"Alyssa James, age 8, missing."

"Charles Mason, age 6, missing."

"Penny Lakes, age 4, missing."

"Daniel Smith, age 5, missing."

"Samuel and James Land, age 7, missing."

The list continued and Arthur stared at it in amazement. They had all disappeared within the week, from similar places, and they were all within the ages of 4 to 8. He frowned. This was anything but normal.

Alfred walked out from his room, yawning. "Good afternoon, Alfred."

"Hiya, Artie, whatcha lookin' at?" asked Alfred, walking over to Arthur's chair. Arthur showed him the article.

"That's a lot of missin' kids."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, it is, thank you, Alfred. Now, go get dressed, I want to investigate."

"You think it's something supernatural?"

"It's too consistent to be anything else."

Alfred shrugged and went back into his room. Arthur shook his head. He would never understand how Alfred could sleep in nothing but his pants.

Alfred came back and Arthur stood up, headed for the garage. "Woah, Artie! I haven't had breakfast yet. We can wait a bit."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Fine. Make it fast. Daylight is wasting."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

Several minutes later, Alfred came back out of the kitchen. "Alright, Artie, where we goin'?"

"We are _going_ to Walden Park."

"Awesome!"

"Alfred, we are not going to play baseball."

Alfred sighed. "Fine. Why there?"

"That is where the most recent disappearance occurred."

"When was that?"

"Two days ago."

Alfred nodded. "Alrighty! Let's go!" He ran for the front door and Arthur sighed. "Alfred, we are taking the car."

Alfred sighed. "But it's so nice outside and Walden Park isn't that far."

"Alfred -"

Alfred sighed. "Fine, fine, fine. We'll take the car. Can I drive?" he asked eagerly.

"No."

Alfred grinned. "One of these days you'll say yes."

"No chance."

Alfred laughed. "If I give you my puppy face will you say yes?"

There was a pause. "No."

Alfred laughed. "I bet you would," he teased.

"No."

Arthur quickly went into the garage and climbed into the driver's seat before Alfred could pull out his infamous puppy eyes which had gotten Arthur into more trouble than he cared to remember. Alfred followed him, still laughing. He got in and Arthur backed out, driving the five minutes to Walden Park.

They climbed out into the sunshine, and Alfred grinned. "See, we could have walked!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "We need our equipment."

"We are not bringing out our equipment out here! It's too beautiful, and there are too many people. Lotta kids too."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't get sentimental on me, Alfred."

"But, Artie, they're kids!"

"So were we, once, didn't stop Michael from training us to be hunters."

"That's different."

"Is it?"

Alfred didn't answer and just ran onto the grass. He flopped down onto it, laughing. "Artie, come on, take a break and enjoy the sun. We don't get this very often."

"Alfred, get up, we have a job to do."

Alfred sat up and laughed. "Are you secretly a vampire, Artie?"

Arthur scoffed. "No, I am not, and you know that. Get up."

Alfred groaned. "Why don't you go look for whatever it is you're looking for, because I don't think we're going to find anything."

Arthur rolled his eyes and left Alfred laying on the grass. He began walking around the play-structure, as that was where the babysitter said the twin boys disappeared. He saw nothing amiss and was about to leave, when something caught his eye. Though slightly trampled, in the grass near the play-structure, there was a ring of mushrooms. He smiled slightly. Bingo. It was a faerie ring.

"Alfred!"

He saw Alfred stir and stand up and walk over to him. "What is it?"

"Look."

Alfred looked at the mushrooms and raised an eyebrow. "A fairy ring?"

"Yes."

"So."

"So, the children were obviously taken by the Fae."

"Um, Arthur, fairy rings are just superstitions."

Arthur threw his hands in the air. "After all you have seen, you really still believe that faeries aren't real?

"Arthur, I know that you believe in fairies, but, come on. They aren't actually real."

"Alfred. You believe in vampires, werewolves, unicorns, dragons, witches, warlocks, magic, ghosts, demons, angels, and God, but you don't believe in faeries."

"Come on, Arthur, what you think are fairies are just lights or fireflies. They aren't real."

Arthur glared at Alfred. "We're coming back tonight, and we're going to find those children, and I'm going to prove you wrong."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Come on, dude, chill."

Arthur groaned. "I'm going home."

"Come on, dude. Don't be that way. Enjoy the nice weather."

"No, besides, I can enjoy it just as well at our place as here."

Alfred sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, Arthur. Please stay? It's been too long since we've taken a break like this."

"A break like what?"

"A break to be kids again," Alfred said quietly.

"Alfred, we stopped being children a long time ago."

"Childhood is not measured by age."

"Alfred, I wasn't talking about our age."

Alfred sighed. "Come one. At least go get something to eat with me first, please?"

Arthur sighed. "Alfred -"

"Artie -"

Arthur sighed. "Fine, fine. We can get something to eat."

Alfred cheered. "Then can we go watch a baseball game here?"

"No."

"Artie," Alfred whined.

"Baseball is a rubbish game, and should not even be called a sport. Why you American's insist on having a World Cup all by yourselves is another reason why you are selfish idiots."

"Artie, that's rude. Besides you're American, too."

"Only by citizenship. I was born and raised a citizen of the Queen, and I will die a citizen of Her Majesty."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Please, Artie, you're no more British than Justin Bieber."

"Justin Beiber, however horrible his music may be is Canadian, and therefore a subject of the Queen."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "God, Arthur, chill. I was joking."

Arthur shook his head. "Come, Alfred. You said you wanted to get food?"

Alfred brightened. "Yes, definitely!"

Arthur chuckled and followed Alfred back to the car.

They drove to McDonalds, much to Arthur's chagrin, and Alfred ordered a huge meal, as usual. Arthur ordered a small salad and ate slowly, enjoying the sun that, indeed was quite pleasant, and he was actually glad that Alfred had insisted that they sit outside. Though there was nothing much to actually do, Alfred was right that they needed to take breaks sometimes, something that he would never tell Alfred, of course.

Alfred grinned. "See, Arthur! What did I say?" Or more accurately, that is what Arthur thought he said. Alfred had a dreadful habit of speaking with his mouth full, and it was only because he had known his brother for some twelve years that he even pretended to be able to understand him.

"Yes, Alfred, I suppose it is rather nice out today."

"You suppose? Is that a British way of saying, 'Yes, I'm sorry, you were right'?"

"No. It is me simply saying that the weather outside is tolerable today."

Alfred laughed. "You're just mad because I'm right."

"When are you ever right, git?"

Alfred looked offended. "Arthur! You hurt me! When am I ever not right?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and returned to his salad, looking away from Alfred and deciding to watch the people walking by.

Arthur finally finished his salad and Alfred grinned. "Finally! You eat like an old man."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just because I take the time to enjoy my food does not mean I eat like an old man."

"Yeah it does, old man."

"I am only five years older than you, Alfred."

"Old man."

Arthur huffed and stood up. "Come, Alfred, we are going home."

"Aw, really?"

"Yes, Alfred."

"But it's so nice outside!"

"If you want to spend more time outside, feel free, but I want to go home."

Alfred groaned. "You're such a stick in the mud, Arthur!"

"Alfred, be reasonable. I have seen far too much to be carefree, even on a day like this. How you do it is beyond me."

Alfred sighed. "Fine, fine. Be that way."

They left the restaurant and walked back to the car. They climbed in and Arthur pulled out of the parking lot and started on the way back home. It would have only take five minutes, tops, but then Alfred said, "Arthur, do you see that black sedan behind us?"

Arthur glanced through the window and nodded. "Yes, I see it."

"It has been following us since we left the park."

Arthur frowned. "Are you sure?"

Alfred nodded.

Arthur smirked. "Well, we will just have to get rid of it, won't we?"

Alfred grinned. "You ready?"

Arthur nodded. Alfred's grin widened. He reached for his pistol, but Arthur stopped him. "We don't know if they are hostile yet, let it be. Besides, we don't want to start a shoot-out in the middle of town."

Alfred shrugged and rolled down the window. He stuck his head out and face the sedan. He stuck his tongue out, then flipped off the driver.

"Alfred!"

"What? If they are normal people, they'll flip. If they're following us, they won't."

Arthur sighed. Alfred pulled his head back into the car and frowned. "There was no reaction, I'm pretty sure they're following us."

Arthur smiled. "Very well, then, let's see if they can keep up with the great Arthur Kirkland."

* * *

**HUNTERS will return in a moment.**

COMMERCIAL BREAK!


	9. To Be a Child 2

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

Alfred snorted and Arthur shot him a glare. Arthur stopped at a light, then, as soon as the light turned, gunned the engine. They shot forward and Arthur quickly changed lanes, turning left at the next signal. He turned left again, then turned right, turning left again, then right, taking the biggest roads he could, weaving through the other cars, and Alfred cheered, as they were beginning to lose the other car.

Alfred turned around and gasped, yanking the steering wheel to the right, narrowly avoiding the black sedan that pulled out in front of them. "There's two of them, Arthur!"

Arthur cursed. "Looks like someone is out to get us."

"And who isn't?"

Arthur laughed grimly and pressed on the gas, pushing past the speed limit. He quickly got onto the highway and began a trip out of Buffalo. "The passports are in the glove-box, right, Alfred?"

"They always are, Arthur. Why?"

"We're taking a quick trip to Canada."

Alfred laughed. "Alrighty!"

They followed the signs and soon reached a checkpoint. While Arthur had been driving, Alfred had retrieved the passports, getting them ready for when they were needed. The officer let them through and Arthur maneuvered through the streets. "Are there any more of them?"

"No, I don't think they followed us over the border."

"And, this, Alfred, is exactly why I insisted we bring the car."

"What do you mean?"

"We will be staying in Canada until dark, then we will return to the park."

"For real?"

"Yes, Alfred. We don't need those people following us."

Alfred sighed. "Alright, fine. So, what are we going to do until dark?"

Arthur shrugged. "Who knows. I'm sure we could find a nice library around here."

Alfred groaned. "No! That's boring."

"Alfred, if you read more, I am sure you would find it less boring."

Alfred shook his head. "No, let's go to a park, they do have parks in Canada, right?"

Arthur groaned. "Alfred, please. Refrain from making comments that make you sound stupider than you actually are."

Alfred laughed. "Fine, but can we find a library near a park, so I can go hang out outside and you can read your books inside?"

Arthur chuckled. "If you insist."

They found a library and park and after Arthur parked, they went their separate ways, promising to meet by the car at sundown.

* * *

Alfred chuckled as he flopped onto the ground, playing 'dead' after being chased by the three children. The children tackled him, and laughed as he yelped. He sat up, dislodging them and started a counter-attack. They squealed and ran from him. He got up and caught the youngest, a four-year-old named Ava King. She squealed as he picked her up and spun her around, tickling her stomach.

Her older brother and sister, Aaron – age seven – and Lucy – age six, renewed their attack on him, grabbing his legs and doing their best to free Ava from his clutches. He stumbled back and released Ava, setting her down. As he did so, Aaron and Lucy grabbed her and ran, releasing him. He fell backward and gasped as the air was knocked out of him.

He sat up and saw them taunting him. He got to his feet and suddenly swayed, his vision going blurry. He heard children laughing, and swore he saw a bright light, flitting around in front of him. He saw the children faintly, though his eyes threatened to close and he hurried forward, reaching out to them through the bright light. He fell forward and the last thing he heard was gentle singing.

Arthur walked out of the library, reluctantly parting with the novels that he could not checkout. He walked through the evening dusk to the car, but could not see Alfred. He sighed. Stupid boy lost track of time again. Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, he waited a few minutes, expecting to see Alfred running toward him, yelling his apology about losing track of time. However, his brother never appeared.

After ten minutes, Arthur began to worry. He walked away from the car, and began walking across the grass that constituted the park. It was surprisingly quiet, and though it was late, he expected that at least Alfred would be making noise. He reached a play-structure and looked around, taking in the trees, and sidewalk, lit eerily in the late evening light. He frowned. He could not see Alfred anywhere. "Alfred!"

He followed the sidewalk and approached a pond in the middle of the park. He looked around and then saw something that sent a chill down his back. Stepping onto the grass, he approached a small tree. Before he reached it, however, he found a faerie ring. It was larger than the other ones had been, and just outside of the ring he saw something that made his blood run cold. It was a pistol, one he would always recognize as Alfred's. He cursed and picked up the gun.

Walking quickly, he returned to the car, and unloaded both his and Alfred's weapons. Making sure he had no iron on him, he hurried back to the faerie ring. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and began to chant. "Aperi porte et me transire permittatis, da mihi accessum et itinere dirige me ad quos ego quaeritis, admitte me adgredior ad Regina Dominæ Fatales illuc conversabantur."(1)

He heard giggling and looked around. "Where are you, faeries? Show yourselves!"

The giggling continued, then he saw one of the tiny people sitting on one of the mushrooms. He squatted down and looked at her. She had blonde hair, and wore a dress that looked like it had been made out of an orange poppy. "Will you let me pass?"

She giggled and flapped her translucent, monarch-butterfly wings. Arthur straightened as she did so and she hovered in front of his face.

"What's your name?"

She giggled. "Poppy," she said.

He smiled. "My name's Arthur."

She giggled again. "I know."

"Will you let me pass?"

She giggled and grabbed onto a strand of his blonde hair. He crossed his eyes, trying to look at her. "Poppy? Will you take me to your queen?"

She giggled. "She doesn't want to see you," she sang.

He frowned. "Why?"

"She knows why you come. But you can come home with me," she said, winking, still giggling.

Arthur groaned. He did not have time for this today.

"Please, Poppy?"

She shook her head. "Nope. She said we couldn't even come see you, but I couldn't help myself."

"Have you seen my brother?"

"Alfred?"

Arthur nodded.

Poppy giggled. "Yes, Her Majesty keeps him. He takes care of the children. She really likes him." She squeaked and covered her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that!"

Arthur frowned. "Poppy, take me to Titania. Now."

Poppy shook her head frantically. "I can't!"

"Then to hell with propriety." He brushed the faerie off and stepped forward. Poppy gasped and grabbed onto his hair. "You can't!"

"Watch me."

He stepped into the ring of mushrooms and closed his eyes as a bright light filled his vision.

Arthur opened his eyes and looked around. He frowned. He should have expected this. Unwelcome visitors were rarely allowed to enter the actual realm. He looked around the desolate Outlands and wished he had some water. The sun shone down harshly, baking the dry dirt, and he could see no life. He sighed. Taking a deep breath, he began another spell: "Ibi alicubi sit velim ad esse. Accipe mihi ibi ieiunium et velox sicut celerius luce. Sic fiat."(2) He closed his eyes as his surroundings began to whirl around him.

He opened his eyes and found himself standing just outside the main city, which was really more of a forest.. He smirked. _Can't keep me out, can you Titania?_ He began walking quickly, passing over the threshold without pause and quickly weaving through the crowded streets, filled with all manner of Fair Folk. He finally reached the main center, the clearing known as the Faerie Court.

He stepped over the threshold and was instantly surrounded by several guards in armor. "Halt, Arthur Kirkland, the Queen disdains thy presence."

Arthur scowled. "I disdain Her Majesty's disdain, and seek an audience with Her Ladyship."

The guards frowned. "She will not see thee."

"I will see her."

"Return to thy world, mortal, and meddle not in Her affairs."

"Her affairs are my affairs when my brother she holds captive."

"Her Majesty holds no one captive, all mortals stay of their own will."

"Thy people abducted my brother and other mortal children."

The guards exchanged glances.

"Convey to Her Majesty my will. I will not leave til my brother and the children are returned to me."

One of the men turned on his heel and walked away. The other men closed the circle around Arthur. Arthur smirked. "Knowest thou who I am?"

The guards exchanged glances and did not answer.

"I am Arthur Kirkland, child of the Fae, heir of Merlin."

The guards exchanged startled glances.

The other guard returned and bowed. "Forgive me, Sir Kirkland, the Queen will see thee now."

Arthur bowed his head slightly in acknowledgment. The guards escorted him into the Court. Arthur noticed that not much had changed since he had last visited, nearly fifteen years ago. The ground was carpeted in a soft, green moss, and the Court was ringed by tall aspen trees. Across from the entrance was a throne, on which a beautiful, ethereal woman sat. She had blonde hair, nearly white, and her skin was incredibly fair. She wore a long-sleeved dress that covered her feet, even sitting as she was, that was white, but shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. It was Titania, the queen of the Fay.

* * *

**HUNTERS will return in a moment.**

COMMERCIAL BREAK!


	10. To Be A Child 3

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

The guards and Arthur stopped a few feet away from the throne and the guards dropped to one knee. Arthur bowed deeply from the waist.

As he straightened, he saw Titania frowning. "Stand, children. You may leave now, I wish to speak to Arthur Kirkland alone."

The guards stood and left. Titania turned to him and smiled, but there was no feeling behind it. "Arthur Kirkland."

"Titania."

She sighed and stood up. She walked over to him and touched his face. "It has been a long time, Arthur."

He looked at her coldly. "Yes, it has been. You know why I'm here. Let Alfred and the children go."

Titania raised an eyebrow. "Let them go? Nothing is keeping them here." She snapped and suddenly they were standing outside the inner Court and Arthur could see several children running from Alfred. "They are happy, Arthur," she said softly. "Is that not what everyone seeks? Happiness?"

"They are trapped here."

"If they wanted to leave, all they have to do is ask, Arthur. You know that."

"They are children. They know no better."

"Which is why they should stay here, safe, and happy."

Arthur turned and glared at Titania. "Return them to their homes. Their families will miss them."

"I am lonely, Arthur. Let me have some company."

"Kidnapping children is not the right way to do it."

Her eyes hardened. "Right way? Speak not to me about the 'right way', _Hunter_," she said with a sneer.

Arthur scowled. "I only kill those who cause harm to the humans. Those who live in peace are left alone."

"How much blood do you have on your hands? How many of my people have you killed? How many of your _own_ people have you killed Arthur?"

Arthur looked away, realizing that she had a point. He looked at Alfred and he smiled softly as he watched Alfred laughing, playing with the children, actually happy, not burdened with any fears or cares.

A gentle hand was set on his shoulder. "Look how happy he is, Arthur. Would you deny him that happiness?"

"Why did you take him?"

"He is still a child at heart, and unlike the other adults that were around the children at the time we took them, he was playing with them. I needed a mortal to care for the children, who would not try to take away their childhood."

Arthur sighed. "But why did it have to be Alfred?"

Titania turned his head gently and locked eyes with him. Her own grey eyes stared deep into his green ones. "You could stay," she said softly. "Both of you." She stroked his cheek. "No more pain, no more hunting, no more fear, just peace. Forever."

Arthur relaxed, leaning into her hand.

She smiled. "Happiness, joy, no more work, no more pain, just complete happiness. All it takes is one word."

Arthur closed his eyes and let himself imagine, for a moment, what could be.

_Alfred laughed as he ran up to Arthur. "Come on, Arthur! The Fairies are going questing for the White Stag!"_

_Arthur chuckled. "Then, let us go." He stood and reveled in the clothes he wore. They were of Faerie silk, and brightly colored, more comfortable than anything he had ever worn. Alfred wore clothing of similar fabric, but completely different style._

_He followed Alfred out of the 'room' that they shared. They approached the Central Court and met the hunting group. Two horses – beautiful, white mares – stood waiting for them. Alfred and Arthur mounted and then inclined their heads as Titania approached. She went to each rider and touched their leg, murmuring soft words of encouragement to them._

_She reached Alfred first and said something that made him smile. She then touched Arthur's leg. "My child, how farest thee?"_

"_Very well, Your Majesty."_

_She smiled. "Good luck on the quest, my child."_

"_Thank you." She continued on her way and Arthur looked at Alfred, who was waving at a very pretty faerie maid, a redhead, whose name, if he remembered correctly, was Rose._

_He turned and saw Poppy giggling and waving at him. He smiled and waved back, thinking that he needed to share a meal with her one day._

_They urged the horses forward and they began the quest for the White Stag. Alfred was laughing and talking the whole way, and Arthur could not help but smile. After what felt like only a short time, Arthur caught a glimpse of the White Stag. He called it out and turned his horse, urging it to go faster, after the elusive Stag. It realized that it was being chased and picked up its pace. Arthur urged his horse faster and readied the specially made lasso that immobilized the noble creature, but did it no harm._

_He drew up beside the Stag and tossed the lasso around its antlers. The Stag stopped and Arthur halted his horse, dismounting and approaching the Stag. "Greetings, noble creature, forgive me for inconveniencing you like this, but I have a wish to be granted."_

_The Stag looked at him with deep, brown eyes that told of knowledge beyond belief. _"Arthur Kirkland, open your eyes. Wake up and return home."

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he stepped back. "No. I cannot do this."

Titania's face fell. "You will not stay?"

"No. I am sorry."

She sighed. "Very well, we will return the children."

"Have you fed them?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, there was going to be a grand dinner tonight, but no, I have not fed any of them. You know this air somewhat prevents mortal hunger."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Titania."

She smiled sadly and touched his cheek again. "Will you visit, dear child? Bring your brother and visit? I become so lonely and yearn for company."

Arthur smiled. "If you wish, we will visit when you call. Simply send a messenger and we will visit. Now, please, send all the children back to where they came from, and bring Alfred to me."

Titania smiled sadly and turned away. She clapped her hands and a dark-haired faerie, dressed in dark amber appeared. "Yes, milady?" she asked, bowing.

"Take the children back to their homes, please, and bring Alfred to me."

The faerie bowed and approached the children. She said something and the children gathered, Alfred standing in the back. She said something else and Alfred looked up in their direction and Arthur could see a grin break out onto his face. Alfred looked back at the faerie and said something. He then walked around the group and approached Arthur and Titania.

He grinned and tackled Arthur. "Arthur! It's awesome to see you! I'm so glad you're here! This place is awesome! Everyone's so nice and I don't have to _anything_!"

"Alfred," Titania said softly.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

Arthur sighed. "Alfred, we are leaving."

His eyes widened. "But, why? Why do we have to leave?"

"Alfred, we don't belong here."

He looked at Titania. "Can't you make him stay? I don't want to go!"

Titania looked at Arthur.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Alfred. We need to leave. We still have stuff to do in the mortal world."

Alfred was beginning to look desperate. "Please! Don't make me leave!" He was looking at Titania as he spoke, and then he looked at Arthur, eyes wide with pleading. Arthur's heart clenched. Arthur looked at Titania. She sighed and touched Alfred's face. He turned back to her and she smiled. "Sleep, Alfred."

His eyes closed and his face relaxed, a soft smile appearing on his face. Arthur caught his brother as he fell, and he looked at Titania. "Thank you."

Her eyes were sad. "Farewell, Arthur, Alfred." She snapped and the world spun around them, forcing Arthur to close his eyes.

Arthur opened his eyes and found himself laying beside Alfred, in the very park from which he left from. The sun had set and it was dark, but the clear sky was filled with stars and the moon, though not full, shone brightly. Arthur sat up and found himself looking in the face of Poppy.

"Hello," he said.

She giggled.

"Were there any children from this location?"

She nodded.

"Where are they?"

She giggled. "They already went home."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Poppy."

She giggled. "Come visit? I would love to see you again."

He laughed. "You can come visit me, you know."

She giggled. "Maybe I will."

He smiled and she flitted away. He stood up and looked at Alfred, who was still sleeping peacefully. He groaned. Leaning down, he picked up the boy, and thanked the training that allowed him to carry his much larger brother. He finally reached the car and placed Alfred into the passenger seat, buckling him in, feeling nostalgia wash over him. He took off Alfred's glasses and placed them into the glove box.

He smiled softly and gazed at his face, so much younger without the glasses, and so at ease in the magic-induced sleep. He shut the door and went around to the driver's side, climbing in and buckling up. He started the car and drove back home. He drove into the garage and then climbed out, going around to the other side, picking Alfred up and carrying him to Alfred's room, being sure to grab the boy's glasses, as he would panic if he could not find them in the morning.

He tucked him in, just as he would when Alfred had been young and tormented by nightmares. He brushed the boy's bangs away and smiled softly at the innocence present in his face. He thought back to what he had seen in the Court, and sighed. If only he could let Alfred stay, if only he could stay. He shook the thoughts away and went to his own room. He climbed into bed and soon fell asleep, dreams filled with laughter, memories, and haunting music.

* * *

**DRAMATIC OUTRO:**

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Credits:**

**Characters: Himaruya, Sarpndo**

**Writer: Sarpndo**

**Plot: Sarpndo, special thanks to ****_The Plot Thief_**

**All Characters are fictional and any similarities to people or events is entirely coincidental.**

**All Places, though real, are used only for storytelling and no offense is meant for any use of their name.**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

**Now, for the after-episode notes:**

**Latin: (1) **_"__Aperi porte et me transire permittatis, da mihi accessum et itinere dirige me ad quos ego quaeritis, admitte me adgredior ad Regina Dominæ Fatales illuc conversabantur."_

"Open the gates and let me pass, give me route to approach and direct me to whom I seek, I approach, admit me to the Queen of the Faeries."

**(2) **_"Ibi alicubi sit velim ad esse. Accipe mihi ibi ieiunium et velox sicut celerius luce. Sic fiat."_

_"_There is somewhere I would like to be. Get me there fast and quick like the speed of light. So mote it be"

**Fairy rings are a common belief, and most lore recommends avoiding stepping into one unless invited inside. Also, Queen Titania is the name given to the Queen of the Fae by Shakespeare in his play "Midsummer's Dream".**

**Another note. "Fae/Faerie/Faeries" versus "Fay/Fairy/Fairies". I have always seen the first as more archaic, and more Arthur. Technically, it tends to refer more to all things supernatural, which is why Titania says "My people" when she is talking to Arthur about the creatures he has killed. "Fay/Fairy/Fairies" is more contempory, at least to me, and seems more like Alfred. That's why it's spelled differently throughout the story, usually only changing when someone else is speaking.**

**The White Stag is a common creature used in Arthurian and other tales as a wise, elusive creature that, if caught, is known to convey wisdom or wishes. (It's even in Narnia!)**

**Feel free to ask any questions, and please review!**


	11. Episode 3 Trailer

**Episode 3: Lost in Lust ****_(AngelSayori)_**

* * *

Vincent Roy walked out of the bar, pleasantly buzzed, and began the short walk to his car. He reached it and began fumbling for his keys. His phone rang, and after a confused moment of hesitation, he fished it out of his pocket and answered it.

"_Hey, baby? When are you coming home?"_

He was about to answer, when a sweet smell overloaded his senses. He turned slowly and was frozen by the sight before him. A beautiful woman, petite and slender, well-endowed, with long back hair, arresting features, and glowing hazel eyes. She wore a long red, strap-less dress with a slit up to her hip that emphasized her features. Vincent's mouth went dry as the woman sashayed over to him.

"_Baby?"_

"Can I call you back? We're in the middle of a game. Don't wait up for me," he rushed.

"_Okay, honey. Love you?"_

"Uh-huh." Vincent hung up and put away his phone. He gulped as the woman smiled at him and ran a finger along his jaw.

"Open the car," she said softly, voice beautifully melodic. He turned back to the car and tried, unsuccessfully, her warm breath on his neck as she ran her slender fingers through his hair. He finally managed to get the door open and turned back to him.

She smiled seductively. "Get in," she purred.

He climbed in and she climbed in after him, shutting the door, lowering the seat, and laying him back, all in one sudden motion.

He watched with bated breath as she slowly shimmied out of the dress and began caressing him sensually. It was then that he realized that he wanted her, desperately. She more than delivered, playing gently with him each step of the way, building his ecstasy.

It was when they were one, moving together in the back of his car that she made her move. He was in too much pleasure to realize his danger, and when she bit into his neck, he released another low moan, the last sound he would ever make.

* * *

The next morning, Emma Morin, Vincent Roy's girlfriend, came looking for him, as he had never come home the night before. She asked the bartender where he was, but he said that he had left last night. She went back outside and found his car. When she got no response to her pounding on the window, she tested the door and found it unlocked. She opened the door and screamed.

* * *

**Look forward to the new episode**

**Also, you guys are very lucky. You almost didn't get one this week because of technical issues and exams, but, behold, I have pulled through!**


	12. Lost in Lust

**DRAMATIC INTRO:**

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Dramatic cutscenes of Alfred and Arthur, BEING AWESOME!**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going to Montreal?"

"Because Matthew invited us."

"And how do we know Matthew?"

Arthur paused. "I honestly cannot remember."

"What did he invite us to?"

"The Montréal Complétement Cirque."

"Say it in English, please."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "The Complete Montreal Circus, at least, that's what I think it means."

"You don't think we'll be expected to speak French, do you?"

"Well, if you had paid attention during lessons, you might have learned some."

"You can't speak French any better than I can."

Arthur shook his head. "Please, I speak French fluently."

Alfred snorted. "Sure. Remember that one time when you told a French lady she was the fattest creature you had ever seen?"

Arthur looked affronted. "That was an accident!"

Alfred laughed. "Even I know what beautiful is in French, and it's not _gros_."

"It was a mispronunciation!"

"Of _belle_? Sure, Arthur. Sure."

They crossed the border without trouble and soon arrived in Montreal. They had to park, realizing that the roads were far too crowded to take anything with them. However, they did not discard their handguns that they carried concealed everywhere. They walked to the circus grounds and looked around. "Where are we meeting Matthew?"

"He said at the entrance, but I can't see him."

Alfred felt a touch on his shoulder and spun around reaching for his gun. He found himself looking into the eyes of someone who looked remarkably like him. The only difference was longer hair and violet eyes. "Hello," the other man said quietly. "Are you Alfred F. Jones?"

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, woah, dude, don't sneak up on me like that!"

The man smiled softly. "Yeah, that usually happens. Most people don't notice me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Williams. I invited you and your brother here. Is that him?"

Alfred turned and looked at Arthur. "Yeah. Hey, Arthur! I found Matthew!"

Arthur and turned and looked startled to see Matthew. "Matthew! It's good to see you!

Matthew smiled. "I am glad you both could come, I understand you are busy."

Alfred grinned. "Any time for our buddy!"

Matthew nodded. "Come on, since you're only here for the weekend, we should get started so you can see everything."

The sights and sounds were overwhelming. Lights and colors filled their visions as performers from around the world did their best to excite and enchant with the splendor and magic of the circus. Arthur and Alfred were astonished and amazed, shocked by daring tricks, and impossible feats. For a moment, they let themselves be swallowed by the magic, allowing themselves to be what they had never been: children.

The two of them, along with Matthew, explored the circus, laughing in enjoyment, cheering in excitement, and gaping in amazement. They spent the entire day exploring and wondering at the magic of pure talent.

When the circus closed, they were disappointed, unduly so, like children shut out of a candy store. Matthew observed his two friends and smiled. "Come on, since you obviously aren't tired yet, I know of an excellent club."

"Where is it?"

"Not too far, but I would recommend taking your car. There is parking near the club."

Alfred and Arthur exchanged glances and when Alfred began to pout, Arthur rolled his eyes and acquiesced. Alfred grinned and threw an arm over the shoulders of both men. "Well! What are we waitin' for! Let's find us some chicks!"

Arthur and Matthew exchanged glances, but they allowed Alfred to drag them to the waiting car. They soon reached the car and Arthur climbed into the driver's seat, forcing Matthew and Alfred to squeeze into the passenger's side. Alfred whined. "ARTIE! You're smaller than me? Why do _I_ have to share a seat?"

"Because it's _my_ car, and so _I_ drive it, so everyone has to follow _my _rules."

"It's not your car!"

"Yes it is!"

"Just because it's British-"

"Dad gave it to me."

Alfred falls silent, giving Arthur an angry, but hurt, look. Arthur sighed. "Look, Alfred, I'm sorry-"

Alfred turned away and focused his glare out the window. Arthur sighed and started the car. Matthew glanced between the two brothers, very confused. "Where is this club, Matthew?" asked Arthur, interrupting Matthew's confusion.

"Take this street until you get to a round-about-"

"You said aboot!" Alfred crowed.

Both Arthur and Matthew ignored him and Matthew continued giving directions. "Take the second exit, and continue along that road, I think it's called Papineau Ave. Then you take a right onto Rue Ontario, then a left onto Rue Amherst. Then turn left onto Rue Sainte-Catherine. Then, if I remember correctly, it's on the left, at the intersection of Rue Montcalm."

"What is it called?"

"Unity."

Arthur nodded and focused on the road, tuning out Alfred as he continued teasing Matthew about his accent. They took the appropriate turns and arrived at the club before too long. "Where can we park?"

"It's back a bit."

Alfred was already climbing out. "Go park! I'll go in and get started!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and Matthew shut the door and they turned left, then left, then left again, parking. Arthur climbed out and walked to the trunk. Matthew got out and walked to his side. "What are you doing?"

Arthur shook his head. "Nothing, I'll be right there."

Recognizing the dismissal, Matthew walked out of the lot and began walking back to the Club.

Arthur gathered several extra weapons, tucking them into hidden pockets, preferring to remain armed at night, even if they weren't on a job. He rejoined Matthew and they walked to the club, soon being swept up in the noise and jostling crowd. Arthur looked around for Alfred, but couldn't find him. He sighed, and settled down at the bar. He glanced at Matthew. "Feel free to go dance, if you like."

Matthew shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I'll stay here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Same reason you have."

"How would know what reason I have?"

Matthew sighed. "It seems you don't remember. It's unimportant."

Arthur frowned. "Come on, then, Matthew. What is it? Something's bothering you."

Matthew shook his head. "It's nothing. I should have expected nothing different."

"Matthew-" Arthur paused, blinked and then his eyes widened. "Matthew! Oh my God! How could I forget! You're Matthew! That's how I know you! You were my boyfriend, back in college!"

Matthew nodded, smiling dryly. "Yes, I was."

"How could I forget that?" Arthur exclaimed.

"People tend to forget me a lot. It's normal." Matthew sighed.

"No it's not! That's terrible. You must be cursed, or something!"

Matthew chuckled. "Still into the occult, Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't make fun of me, please, Matthew."

He turned and surveyed the room, looking for Alfred, becoming a bit worried. "Matthew, you're taller than I am. Can you see Alfred?"

"Why?"

"He's my younger brother, and tends to get into trouble when unsupervised. Please?"

Mathew shrugged, knowing better than to question Arthur's protectiveness. He stood up and looked over the room, but could not find Alfred. "I don't – No, wait. Over there, in the corner. He's making out with some girl."

"What does she look like?"

"Blonde, quite curvy, looks like a model to be honest."

Arthur shook his head. "He does have a fool's luck. Sounds just like his type."

Matthew smiled, then frowned. "She's taking him out the back door."

"What? Oh no. No, no, no." Arthur stood up and started trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Arthur, why's it that big of a deal?"

"He _knows _better than to go off with a strange woman in the middle of the night."

"Arthur, he's an adult, he can take care of himself."

"No he can't," Arthur said and returned to finding a route through the crowd.

Matthew shook his head. "Well, if you won't leave him alone, I'll help you follow them." He grabbed his hand and started pulling them through the crowd. Arthur flushed, but followed. He could understand his choice to date the man in college, though why he forgot him was rather odd. There must be some sort of curse on the poor boy.

They escaped the crowd and slipped through the back door and could see Alfred and the girl stopped and talking, Arthur paused and held up a hand, waiting.

* * *

**HUNTERS will return in a moment.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**


	13. Lost in Lust 2

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

Alfred grinned at the girl. She was gorgeous, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a voluptuous, but slender body. Her skin was a smooth white, and her smile was wide, but alluring. She led him out of the crowded club and stepped close to him, placing small, delicate hands on his chest, as she smiled up at him.

"So, _Al_," she said softly. "Do you have a car?"

He chuckled. "No. But I'm sure we could find someplace more comfortable even, than that."

She giggled. "Oh, Al, I love when you laugh."

He grinned. "You sound better."

She shook her head delicately, hair swinging gently. "No," she said, sliding her hands up and down his chest. "You do."

Alfred struggled to keep himself calm. It had been too long since anyone had given him this sort of attention, and he knew it, and his body knew it. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. "You talk too much," he said in a husky voice. "Let's go to your place."

She giggled and slid her arms up and around his neck, tangling her fingers in the short hairs at the base of his neck. She kissed him again, standing on tiptoes. "That's too far," she whispered in his ear. "But, I know a place nearby."

He inhaled her scent and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. "What are we waiting for?"

She giggled and pecked his lips and tried to pull away, but he stopped her and scooped her off the ground. "Where is it?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She squealed and pointed. "It's just across the road."

Alfred started running, then shifted his hold on the girl, and vaulted over the fence that blocked off the parking lot from the street. He crossed the street and quickly and reached the door of the small hotel. The girl was laughing. He set down and she smiled. "That was amazing, Alfred," she said shyly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Naw, that was nothing. Now," he grabbed her around the waist. "Let's get a room."

She shook her head. "The owner is a friend of mine, we can just go in."

Alfred shrugged. "Okay." He scooped her back up, earning another squeal of delight, and they walked into the hotel. She waved at the front desk and Alfred ran up the stairs, finding a room and kicked the door down. She giggled as he set her down, and put the door back into it's frame.

"Are you in the habit of kicking down doors?" she asked, as she sat on the bed.

He chuckled awkwardly. "Um, well, not usually."

She giggled and started pulling off his shirt.

Alfred turned red and looked away. She smirked and climbed off the bed, sashaying towards him. She ran her hands up his chest, sliding them under his shirt and slowly pulling it off. He grabbed her hands though and stopped her. "Hang on, I'm not that drunk."

She pouted. "Am I not pretty enough for you?"

Alfred frowned. "No, that's not it, it's just that -"

She scowled. "You're not gay, are you?"

"What? No! Nothing like that. It's just, I just met you,"

She smirked and hooked her fingers into his belt loops. "And this is crazy," she sang, pressing her hips against his.

His breath caught in his throat. He swallowed nervously. "I never caught your name, miss."

She grinned, licking her lips. "Oooh, I like polite boys."

He shivered and allowed her to pull him backwards to the bed. As they were about to fall onto it, she flipped them and he landed on his back, with her on top of him. She sat back, straddling him and smiled softly.

"I'm all yours, Alfred."

She slowly began to undo her dress and Alfred watched in hungry anticipation. Any trepidation he might have had was long gone. She slid the top down and gave him a delicious view of her supple, well-endowed chest.

She smiled. "Like what you see?" she asked, leaning toward him.

He gulped and then grinned. He wasn't sure that he wasn't dreaming. She slid her hand under his shirt and placed a kiss on his lips, then pressed herself against him, nipping his ear. He moaned and she wiggled against his tightening pants. He groaned and she began pulling off his shirt off, rubbing and kissing as she pulled it off. It was tortuously slow.

He raised his arms as she pulled the shirt off, then she pulled back like she'd been burned. She hissed, beauty flickering for a moment. He looked at her in confusion. "Miss?"

She hissed. "You have a sigil."

"So?"

"You're a hunter!"

"Woah! Why's that a problem?"

* * *

Arthur scowled. "Stay here, Matthew."

"What? Why?"

"There's something off about this girl. Stay here."

"Arthur -" Matthew sighed. "Stop being so paranoid. Alfred -"

"Shush. I will be back soon. Stay right here."

Matthew rolled his eyes as Arthur hurried after Alfred and the girl. Matthew decided to do a he was told though, and wait for Arthur.

* * *

Arthur climbed the fence and slipped into the hotel after Alfred and the girl. He glanced at the front desk and noticed that the boy looked extremely dazed. He waved a hand in front of the boy and muttered a quick spell. Then he cursed. It was an infatuation aura, like the ones that succubi created. Alfred hadn't caught himself a hot girl, he had caught himself a demon.

He sprinted up the stairs and paused as he heard Alfred and the succubus talking. He rolled his eyes and stifled a groan. Alfred was an absolute idiot and had obviously been drinking.

"You're a hunter!" the girl hissed and Arthur moved in, pulling out his pistol.

"Woah! Why's that a problem?"

Arthur kicked the door down and aimed the gun. "Because she's a succubus."

"A what?"

"A demon that preys on men through sexual intercourse."

The succubus hissed and leaped off Alfred, facade fading, revealing a dark, scaled, demon. She lunged at Arthur and he shot her. She fell back and scowled. "How are you not affected?" she asked, glaring at Arthur.

"I'm gay," he said dryly and shot her in the head.

She fell back and exploded into black ash. Arthur sighed and looked at Alfred. "Get dressed."

Alfred pouted. "But I've got a boner!"

Arthur groaned. "It's your own damn fault!"

"Artie!" Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed. "Fix it yourself! You're not a child!"

Alfred sighed and started to undo his pants. Arthur yelped and fled.

* * *

Arthur returned to Matthew, and Alfred joined them shortly thereafter. Alfred was disgruntled and Arthur refused to look at them. Matthew sighed and followed the two silent brothers back to their car.

"Where do you live, Matthew? We'll take you home."

Matthew nodded and directed Arthur to his home while Alfred and Arthur were silent for the entire ride. They arrived and Arthur got out, bidding Matthew farewell. Alfred stayed in the car, sulking. Matthew went home and Arthur directed the car back home.

Alfred was silent and Arthur looked over to him, about to say something, and realized that the damn idiot was asleep. Arthur sighed, but looked forward to Alfred's hangover the next morning.

* * *

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Credits:**

**Characters: Himaruya, Sarpndo**

**Writer: Sarpndo**

**Plot: Sarpndo, special thanks to ****_AngelSayori_**

**All Characters are fictional and any similarities to people or events is entirely coincidental.**

**All Places, though real, are used only for storytelling and no offense is meant for any use of their name.**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

**AFTER EPISODE NOTES:**

**eheheheheheheheheheh...**

**Yeah...**

**Sorry about being like...what is it, two weeks late?**

**I had finals, and then I moved out of my apartment and went back home for the summer.**

**Sorry about that...**

**And, I'm sorry, it's short and it sucks...**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Also...Yeah, little sexual there...involved as it gets. Do I need to up the rating?**

**Okay, INFO:**

**A succubus is a female demon that preys on men, often through sexual dreams, and slowly drains their vitality until they die.**

**My version is a little different: somewhat like a vampire, she feeds on them directly, ,through only through sexual intercourse.**

**And, oh yeah, The Montréal Complétement Cirque is a real thing held in Montreal every year, on the location indicated. Also, the Unity Club is a real place. Honestly, I use a MAP to look up and connect these places. Routes/Roads/Places used are all real.**

**Um...yeah, I think that's all, sorry about shortness.**

**Oh! One more. I am not a huge EnglandxCanada shipper, but, one, I needed a reason for them to have known each other, and two, I needed a reason why Arthur wouldn't have been affected.**

**Also, I have never written a gay (or two) characters before, and I mean no offense by it, so, PLEASE don't hate on me. It won't be a big factor, but Arthur is gay. And so is Matthew. And, Don't worry, you'll see Matthew again, and figure more about this "curse" of being forgotten.**

**Anyway, please review, I will do my utmost to have another trailer up next Tuesday. Another episode up next Thursday, Love you ALL!**


	14. Episode 4 Trailer

**Episode 4: Curse of Blood**

* * *

Arthur groaned and sat up as the pounding continued. "Alfred, you idiot! Go to bed!"

"That's not me, Artie," Alfred said, pushing open Arthur's door.

Arthur groaned and rolled out of bed, grabbing his shotgun from under the bed. Alfred walked out into the hallway, holding a rifle, and Arthur followed him, once again amazed at Alfred's ability to wake up and be alert, no matter the time.

Alfred walked to the door, and Arthur followed behind him, covering his brother's back. The pounding on the door sounded frantic and Alfred reached for the handle, glancing back at Arthur. Arthur nodded and Alfred unlocked and threw the door open, both men aiming at the source of the pounding.

A tall, pale man raised his hands. "Don't shoot! Please!"

Alfred lowered his gun, but Arthur did not. Alfred frowned at the man. "What's yer name, stranger? An what's yer reason fer poundin' on ma door at this time a night?" Arthur tried not to grimace. Alfred's English was deteriorating.

"I can explain! Please! Just, let me in!"

Alfred exchanged glances with Arthur and Arthur nodded and Arthur lowered his gun, moving out of the doorway. The man stumbled inside and they closed the door and turned to the man, leveling their guns at him again.

He raised his arms defensively. "I'm unarmed! Don't shoot!"

They lowered the guns only slightly, but did not relax. "Alright, who're you?"

"My name is Taylor Clark. I'm a vampire."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**LOOK! I got it up! I told you I would.**

**Anyway, I came up with this one, and I hope you guys enjoy.**


	15. Curse of Blood

**DRAMATIC INTRO:**

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Dramatic cutscenes of Alfred and Arthur, BEING AWESOME!**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

"My name is Taylor Clark. I'm a vampire."

Alfred and Arthur raised their guns. He raised his hands. "Wait! No! Don't shoot! I've come to you for help!"

Arthur frowned. "Why would a vampire come to a pair of supernatural hunters for help?"

"Because a mad man is after me!"

Alfred nodded. "Doesn't take a mad man to go after a vampire."

Arthur elbowed his brother and nodded. "Why is that?"

"I don't know! I haven't ever done anything to anyone! I'm responsible. I only take what little blood I need from people, I make sure they don't get hurt, and I make sure they don't remember!"

Arthur nodded and set his gun down on the table, glaring at Alfred. Alfred sighed and did the same. Arthur smiled. "Please, sit down. I apologize for the rude introduction, I'm afraid our line of work does not allow for easy trusting."

Taylor collapsed onto the couch and nodded. "Thank you, I understand."

Arthur sat across from him and pulled Alfred down beside him. "I am Arthur Kirkland, and this is Alfred Jones. It is a pleasure to meet you, Taylor. So, tell us, what's the problem?"

Taylor sighed. "I am a teacher at my elementary school. My students all love me, and most of the faculty also like me. However, one of my colleagues, Paul Davidson has always been a rival, you could say, but never beyond reason. Recently however, he has become increasingly antagonistic, and tonight he attacked me in my home, waving around a cross screaming about demons and vampires, and how he was gonna kill me." He shook his head. "I did the only logical thing. I ran. I found an ad about you guys in the paper, and came here."

Arthur nodded. "What do you think happened?"

Taylor shrugged. "I have no idea. I just know that he is acting drastically different from his usual self, and he doesn't know I'm a vampire. At least, he didn't."

Arthur nodded. "Alright, did he follow you?"

Taylor shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Where did you come from?"

"Kentucky."

"Where in Kentucky?"

"Lexington."

Arthur nodded. "Excellent. Let's go."

"What? You can't! I just escaped there! I am not going back."

Arthur gave Taylor a look. "Do you want us to help you?"

"Well, yes -"

"Then we're going to Lexington, Kentucky. We can't fix it if we don't know what the problem is."

Alfred stood. "I'll go get everything ready, Arthur. Make sure Mr. _Vampire_ here doesn't do anything crazy."

He walked away and Arthur sighed, looking at Taylor apologetically. "Sorry, Taylor. He doesn't much like vampires."

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Arthur sighs. "A close, close friend of his, actually a close friend of both of ours, was brutally killed by a vampire."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "You're not bitter?"

Arthur snorted. "Of course, I'm bitter, but we killed that bastard and I see no reason to judge people based on the actions of others."

"So you trust me?"

"Did I say that?"

Taylor shook his head.

"I never fully trust anyone but myself and Alfred. I hope you take no offense to that."

Taylor shook his head. "I understand. Being in my position, it is difficult to trust people as well."

Arthur nodded. "So, tell me, Taylor. How do you manage the sun?"

Taylor chuckled. "You do know everything, don't you?"

Arthur sighed. "It is common sense, Taylor. Only a fool believes those damn books. How do you manage the sun?"

"A witch owed me a favor. She wrote me a nice spell that gave me immunity to sunlight."

Arthur nodded. "Very nice. I usually avoid witches unless they owe me favors. Doesn't happen very often, though. Testy the lot of them."

Taylor chuckled. "She didn't like it, but she did owe me."

"How did you manage that?"

"Saved her from an angry werewolf."

"A real one?"

Taylor nodded.

Arthur whistled. "That's pretty good, Taylor. I've only met a real werewolf once, and I almost didn't make it out alive."

Taylor smiled. "They are a nasty bunch. I hope I never meet one again."

"Did you kill it?"

Taylor laughed. "Hell, no. I just got the witch and I away, after I stunned the creature."

Arthur laughed. "I barely managed to kill the thing, and I had two people helping."

"Two?"

Arthur nodded. "Alfred and," he stopped. "Alfred and another friend."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Full of secrets, aren't you, Arthur."

Arthur shrugged. "All part of the job, I'm afraid."

Taylor nodded. Alfred walked back into the room. "Well, I've got everything, Arthur. Let's go."

Arthur nodded and stood. "Well, let's go then, Taylor."

"We are not bringing it along."

"_Alfred_," Arthur said warningly.

Alfred scowled. "Don't you _Alfred_ me, Arthur. I have a right to say what I think and I think trusting this monster even for a minute is a bad idea."

Arthur groaned. He looked at Taylor apologetically, then grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Alfred Franklin Jones! What the _hell _are you doing?"

"What needs to be done! The moment we give that monster an inch, it'll kill us both!"

"Alfred! Do not let your anger and bitterness over Michael's death cloud your judgment."

Alfred scowled. "Cloud _my_ judgment? If anyone's judgment is clouded, it's yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You trust far too easily, assuming that everybody is good! Well, newsflash, Arthur. Most people aren't! Monsters are even worse! We can't trust them!"

"I am not trusting monsters! I am helping a person in need!"

"That, that, that thing! Is not a person!"

Arthur slapped him. "You idiot!" he hissed. "Our job is to help people in need, human, or otherwise. That's what Michael taught us."

"Michael _died_ because of that, Arthur. I will _not_ let the same thing happen again!"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes, it was! If I had said something!"

"Alfred!"

"Don't even start with me Arthur! You're being stupid! Vampires cannot be trusted!"

"Alfred, you couldn't have known. None of us could've known."

"But I did! I did know!"

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "Get over it! Michael is dead! Blaming yourself will not bring him back!"

Alfred scowled. "Fine. You know what? Maybe it's better to work alone, then. No one to care about. No one to protect."

"Alfred!"

Alfred threw an angry glare at Arthur, then stormed away. Arthur heard the door to the garage slam and sighed. He walked back into the other room. Taylor looked uncomfortable. "Everything alright, Arthur?"

"Yes, everything is fine. It'll be just us, this time."

Taylor nodded. "I hope my presence here isn't unwanted."

"No!" Arthur snapped, then sighed. "You're fine. This has been brewing for a while."

Taylor nodded. "Will he be alright?"

Arthur nodded. "He can take care of himself. And he'll be back. So, come along, Taylor. Let's go fix this crazy coworker, then you can go on with your normal life."

Taylor smiled. "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur shrugged. "Just doing what any decent person would do."

"Helping a monster?" Taylor asked, quietly.

"Helping a fellow person," Arthur said, firmly. He walked out into the garage and saw that the trunk was open, the familiar ash box was missing. His throat tightened but he reined in his emotions, shut the door, and climbed into the driver's seat as Taylor climbed in on the other side. _Alfred's_ _seat_, Arthur thought, before he squashed the thought and started the car.

He and Alfred had never been far from each other, not since Michael's death, eight years ago, and now, Alfred was gone. Arthur forced himself to think rationally and tried to listen as Taylor talked about his life, and the kids he taught. The man really did know how to talk up a storm. Arthur almost laughed. He and Alfred would have gotten along quite well, if only Alfred could've seen past the speciel differences. He sighed and pushed Alfred out of his mind. He had to focus, if he wanted to get anything done.

They drove through the night into the next morning, arriving in Lexington before lunch time. "Where do you teach, Taylor?"

"Morton Middle School, on Tates Creek Road."

"They have class today?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been gone?"

"Nearly a week."

Arthur nodded. They pulled up the middle school and Arthur smiled at Taylor. "Well, Mr. Clark. Looks like you're back and its time for you to start teaching again."

"What about Paul?"

"The mad man? If the problem is what I think it is, then you shouldn't have a problem during school. But, in case I'm wrong. Take this." Arthur handed him a phone. "I have a phone."

"I don't feel comfortable sharing my number with people, Taylor. I'm sure you understand. The only numbers in that phone are mine and my brother's. Call me if you run into any problems. Okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Scout out the area. Good luck, Taylor."

Taylor nodded, climbed out of the car and began the long walk up to the entrance. Arthur waited until Taylor had stepped through the doors, then drove away. He found an empty spot in one of the school lots and parked, climbing out and quickly going to the back, pulling out several knives and his book bag, which held his laptop and his spellbook, hidden in a corner of the old, 1987 Toyota 4Runner.

* * *

**HUNTERS will return in a moment.**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK!**


	16. Curse of Blood 2

**Welcome back to HUNTERS~!**

* * *

Shutting and locking the car, Arthur began his investigation. Exploring the school grounds he did not find anything unusual, though at one window, he became aware of a psychic disturbance. He glanced into the window, but could not see anything strange inside the classroom. Curious, he filed the location away for further investigation and walked away, finishing his go over of the large campus. He returned to the spot, and discovered that the disturbance had vanished. He glanced inside and found that the room was now empty.

He cursed. Someone in there had been causing it, and he had missed it. He hurried to the front, glancing at the sun. He sighed. School was likely to release in an hour, at longest. Pushing through the double doors he walked quickly, entering the office and stopped at the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'd like to speak with Mr. Paul Davidson."

The woman at the desk looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have an appointment?"

Arthur sighed. "No."

"Then you can't see him. School policy."

Arthur sighed, pulled out his badge and flashed it. "FBI, Arthur Kirkland. Where can I find Mr. Davidson."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "I can phone him right now, if you want."

"That would be preferable, thank you, Ms.," he glanced at her name tag: Alissa Cramer. "Ms. Cramer. Don't tell him it's the FBI, if you would."

She nodded, looking slightly frightened as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Paul? There's someone here to see you. No. He doesn't have an appointment. Paul, it's important. Good. Thank you. Bye." She hung up and glanced at Arthur.

He smiled. "Thank you, Ms. Cramer."

She nodded. "No, it's quite alright, Mr. Kirkland. Anything to help." She looked away, beginning to shuffle papers. "If, if you don't mind, Mr. Kirkland. What does the FBI want with Paul? He's a good man."

Arthur smiled. "I am sure he is, Ms. Cramer. I'd just like to ask him a couple of questions for an investigation."

She nodded, getting his subtle hint and returned to her papers. The door opened and a short, balding man walked in. Arthur raised an eyebrow. This did not look like a man who could frighten a vampire, but the psychic disturbance was definitely coming from him.

Arthur smiled and walked to greet the man. "Mr. Paul Davidson, I presume?"

The man looked startled, then nodded. "And you are?"

Arthur flashed his badge. "Arthur Kirkland, with the FBI."

Paul looked even more startled. "FBI? What does the FBI want with me?"

Arthur glanced at Ms. Cramer. "I just need to ask you a few questions. Is there a room I could use?"

She nodded and pointed down the hallway. Arthur smiled and thanked her, then said, "Mr. Davidson, if you would follow me, please."

Paul nodded and followed Arthur out of the office, down the hallway and into a darkened room. Arthur flipped on the lights and let Paul in before shutting the door. When Paul remained standing, Arthur smiled. "Please, take a seat."

Paul nodded and sat in one of the empty desks and Arthur grabbed another one and pulled it to face Paul, sitting down across from him and leaning back. "So, Mr. Paul Davidson, that's you, yes?"

Paul nodded. "Yes. Do you mind me asking why the FBI is interested in me?"

Arthur shook his head. "Not at all. However, we are not so interested in you, but in some rather _interesting_ occurrences surrounding you."

"Occurrences?"

"You have a very interesting psychic signature, Mr. Davidson."

"Psychic signature?"

"The stamp your soul leaves on locations and objects. However, you, Mr. Davidson, have two."

"Two?"

"Yes, Mr. Davidson."

"What does that mean?"

"You are in possession of two souls."

Paul stared at Arthur slack-jawed. "T-two souls? H-how is that possible?"

"You tell me. Usually, it happens in the case of a possession, but you don't seem to be possessed. Has anything strange, or out of the ordinary, happened recently?"

Paul thought for a moment. "No, except Taylor Clark, a fellow teacher, went missing about a week ago."

"Was he acting strange before he went missing?"

"He seemed, frightened of me, to be honest."

"Was this unusual?"

"Yes. I'll admit we've had our disagreements, and had a sort of healthy rivalry going on, but it was never personal, and we were both cordial and respectful about it."

Arthur nodded. "But?"

"But recently he was always twitchy around me, and I am not sure why."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Davidson. Now, if you'll give me a moment, I'll be right back."

Arthur stepped out the door and sighed, wishing, not for the last time, that Alfred was here to help with this investigation. He hurried back to the office. "Excuse me, Ms. Cramer?"

"Yes, Mr. Kirkland? Can I help you?"

"Will you please call Taylor Clark here?"

She nodded, looking more and more worried, but it was not long before Taylor arrived. "Arthur!"

Arthur shushed him and gave a meaningful glance toward Ms. Cramer. Taylor nodded and Arthur led him back into the hallway.

"Arthur, what is going on?"

"I have Paul in a room."

Taylor flinched. Arthur sighed. "You will be fine, Taylor, believe me. But, I need to test one more thing."

Taylor sighed. Arthur squeezed his shoulder. "Taylor, trust me. Okay? This will all be over soon."

Taylor nodded and took a deep breath as Arthur stopped in front of the door. "Just act normal, Taylor, okay?"

Taylor nodded and Arthur opened the door and let Taylor step in. Paul saw Taylor and shot to his feet. "Taylor! You're alive! Oh my God! When you disappeared, I was so worried."

Taylor smiled weakly. "Yeah, I suppose I did just vanish. Sorry, Paul."

Paul smiled and stuck out a hand. "Good to have you back, Taylor."

Taylor took the hand and shook it. "Good to be back, Paul." Arthur eyed the exchange and quietly slipped out, making sure that his footsteps down the hall were loud and clear. As he opened the door to the office, he heard a crash and sprinted back to the room, readying an exorcism.

He burst through the door, and pointed at Paul – who had Taylor pinned on the ground, struggling – chanting rapidly in Latin. He knew it's effectiveness was hampered by the lack of holy water, but he didn't want to hurt Taylor. Paul was thrown back and thrashed. He yelled something incomprehensible and lunged for Taylor again.

Arthur intercepted him and pressed a cross to the other man's forehead, chanting the words of the exorcism. Paul froze and then his eyes rolled back as a spirit escaped out of his open mouth. Arthur pulled out a bottle and summoned it inside, putting in a cork and smiling. Taylor watched the whole thing in amazement. "What, what just happened?"

Arthur turned and smiled. "Basic possession, really. Vengeful spirit, probably of a hunter, co-inhabited Paul's body, and, when the opportunity presented itself, tried to kill you. He'll be back to normal. Probably be a bit disoriented when he wakes up, but I'm sure you can handle it. Thank you, Taylor. Good luck."

With that, Arthur left the two men in the room and hurried out the door, back to the car. He tossed his equipment into the back and then climbed in, pulling out and driving back to Buffalo. He reached the house, groaning as climbed out of the car. He pulled out some chalk and drew a quick circle, placing the bottle, in the center. Salting the circle, he uncapped the bottle and waited as the spirit emerged.

It growled as it tried passing through the circle. "Who are you? Why did you interrupt my duty?"

Arthur scowled. "My name is Arthur Kirkland, and I'm a hunter. I was topping you from killing an innocent man."

"_It _was a vampire! You of all people should know how we deal with those creatures!"

Arthur growled. "Things have changed, _hunter. _We do not kill anything that does not present an immediate threat to humanity."

"It's a vampire!"

"It is a _responsible _vampire. One who does not mindlessly kill and harm others. Those of the supernatural species deserve as much chance at a happy life as anyone else. That's the rule, now, hunter, and I refuse to let you hurt an innocent person."

"What're you gonna do?"

"Send you home to where you belong."

The man growled. "Good luck with that."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Please. You're dead, and trapped in a salt ring. I am alive, with all the power available to a hunter."

The spirit laughed. "Perhaps, but you are blind to what is in front of you, and you're setting yourself up to fall. Soon, you're going to fall, hard and far, and then I'll see you in Hell."

Arthur growled and began chanting rapidly in Latin, banishing the spirit from the land of the living. He sighed, cleaned up the circle and stowed everything away. He walked into the house and was surprised to find the lights all off and surprisingly clean.

"Alfred!" The name echoed eerily around the house as Arthur began to walk around, turning on lights. "Alfred! I'm home! I'm sorry I yelled at you, but, you see? I'm fine!"

There was no reply. Arthur began to feel a shiver of panic. "Alfred! God dammit! Alfred! Answer me!"

He ran into Alfred's room and found it empty, missing some of the trademark items that made it Alfred's. Arthur's breath caught in his throat, and he dropped to the floor, sobs suddenly escaping his shaking body. The truth was painfully obvious.

Alfred was gone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**THEME MUSIC!**

**Credits:**

**Characters: Himaruya, Sarpndo**

**Writer: Sarpndo**

**Plot: Sarpndo, special thanks to ****_AngelSayori_**

**All Characters are fictional and any similarities to people or events is entirely coincidental.**

**All Places, though real, are used only for storytelling and no offense is meant for any use of their name.**

**HUNTERS! DUN, DUN, DUN...**

* * *

**AFTER EPISODE NOTES:**

**So...**

**I have decided that uploading twice a week is nigh impossible. So, you're going to get a trailer one week, and an episode the next. Sorry.**

**So, INFOMASHUN:**

**Vampires: blood-drinking, turning requires ****_exchange_**** of blood (person has to drink vampire's blood, vampire has to drink person's blood), burn up in the sunlight, repelled by garlic, can be killed by wooden stakes to the heart, crosses burn them, holy water burns, etc. etc. etc. The usual.**

**Witches: Nasty lot of women, made a deal with dark forces, dark magic, not necessarily old and ugly, but all rather haggish in personality. Not people you want to mess with.**

**Werewolves (lycanthropes): "real ones"; turn into wolf-like creatures at will/when threatened; actual SPECIES - Not human (originally), but can be spread through bite - changes DNA; also known as "Skin-walkers"**

**Exorcism: often a ritual, though in this case it's just a chant, really; way to remove a demon/vengeful spirit from area/person. The most common ones found are usually in Latin, and Catholic in origin. However, you can also find them in other religions/cultures.**

**Holy Water: water, usually blessed by a priest of some kind, or prepared with a special spell; repels/harms demons and other dark creatures**

**1987 Toyota 4Runner: Basically a truck with a built in cover over the bed. Two-seater. Look up "1987-1989_Toyota_Hilux_4Runner_SR5_wagon_02" in Google Images/Search and you'll find what it looks like.**

**So...I think that's everything. Please Review! Tell me what you think! If you have any questions, etc. PM me. I ALWAYS respond. ^^**


	17. Episode 5 Trailer

**Episode 5: Who's Your Teacher**

* * *

"Alfred Franklin Jones! What the _hell _are you doing?"

"What needs to be done! The moment we give that monster an inch, it'll kill us both!"

"Alfred! Do not let your anger and bitterness over Michael's death cloud your judgment."

Alfred scowled. "Cloud _my_ judgment? If anyone's judgment is clouded, it's yours."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You trust far too easily, assuming that everybody is good! Well, newsflash, Arthur. Most people aren't! Monsters are even worse! We can't trust them!"

"I am not trusting monsters! I am helping a person in need!"

"That, that, that thing! Is not a person!"

Arthur slapped him. "You idiot!" he hissed. "Our job is to help people in need, human, or otherwise. That's what Michael taught us."

"Michael _died_ because of that, Arthur. I will _not_ let the same thing happen again!"

"It wasn't your fault!"

"Yes, it was! If I had said something!"

"Alfred!"

"Don't even start with me Arthur! You're being stupid! Vampires cannot be trusted!"

"Alfred, you couldn't have known. None of us could've known."

"But I did! I did know!"

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped. "Get over it! Michael is dead! Blaming yourself will not bring him back!"

Alfred scowled. "Fine. You know what? Maybe it's better to work alone, then. No one to care about. No one to protect."

"Alfred!"

Alfred threw an angry glare at Arthur, then stormed away.

* * *

**So, see, I told you I'd get one up in a week. So, every tuesday, you'll get something...but an episode will come out every other tuesday. Sorry, I'm just too busy...Got a job, and blegh...Anyway, love ya'll.**


	18. Episode Summaries

**This is a Summary for each Episode of People, Monsters, Things and Places**

**Don't Review on this chapter. It will be moved and replaced.**

* * *

**Episode 1: **New Hampshire Moon

**CHARACTERS:**

Karina Martinez (victim)

Marcus Lavell (victim)

**Alfred F. Jones**

**Arthur Kirkland**

David Chandler (warlock)

_Lucas Jenson (victim)_

_Daisy Carl (victim)_

Christopher Carl

Maria Penn

Alex Penn (possessed)

**MONSTER:**

Ruber Oculis ~ Werewolf spirit (jé-rouges ~ Haiti)

Warlock

**THINGS:**

Sigil

Qi

Silver Bullets

Sword Tyrfing

_Herbs:_

Angelica

Mistletoe

Juniper

Salt

Bay leaves

Sandalwood oil

infusion of salt and Broomtops

Ash wood

**PLACES:**

Waterville Valley, New Hampshire, USA

* * *

**Episode 2: **To Be A Child

**CHARACTERS:**

Krista Daniels

Samuel Land ("victim")

James Land ("victim")

**Arthur Kirkland**

Alyssa James ("victim")

Charles Mason ("victim")

Penny Lakes ("victim")

Daniel Smith ("victim")

**Alfred F. Jones**

Michael ~ (teacher = neighbor who took them in)

Ava King ("victim")

Aaron King ("victim")

Lucy King ("victim")

**CREATURE:**

Titania – queen of Faeries

Poppy – faerie

Rose – faerie

White Stag

**THINGS:**

Fairy/Faerie Rings

Gateway Spell

Transportation Spell

**PLACES:**

Buffalo, New York, USA

Fort Erie, Quebec, Canada

* * *

**Episode 3:** Lost in Lust

**CHARACTERS:**

Vincent Roy (victim)

Emma Morin (victim's girlfriend)

**Arthur Kirkland**

**Alfred F. Jones**

Matthew Williams (Kirklands ex-boyfriend)

**MONSTER:**

Succubus

**THINGS:**

Sigil

Gun

**PLACES:**

Montreal, Quebec, Canada

* * *

**Episode 4:** Curse of Blood

**CHARACTERS:**

**A****rthur Kirkland**

**Alfred F. Jones**

Taylor Clark (vampire, client)

Paul Davidson (co-worker of Clark, possessed)

Alissa Cramer (secretary at middle school)

**MONSTER:**

Vampire

Witches

Werewolves

Vengeful Spirit

**THINGS USED:**

1987 Toyota 4Runner

Exorcism

holy water

**PLACES:**

Lexington, Kentucky


End file.
